Camino
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Todos poseemos secretos. Inclusive los más santos de la sociedad los tienen. Las cosas se complican cuando ocultamos grandes secretos a otros. Tragedia de Phineas y Ferb para ser representada en un escenario. Dejen reviews.
1. ACTO I: Escenas I a V

**Camino**

**(Tragedia de Phineas y Ferb en 5 Actos)**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Ponverine y a Disney Channel. Nunca se intenta tomar a estos personajes como propios.

Todas las indicaciones médicas que aparecen no son totalmente seguras. Son exageradas y deben tomarse como ficticias.

Este documento no debe ser leído por personas muy religiosas, ya que contiene referencias algo adredes al Catolicismo. Igualmente intentar leer mayores de 14 años.

Este documento es un script para una representación en escena. No fue representado por varias razones, pero queda para alguien que desee usarlo en un concurso de teatro.

**Personajes**

Phineas, chico imaginativo.

Ferb, su hermanastro.

Candace, hermana de Phineas.

Linda, madre de Phineas.

Lawrence, padrastro de Phineas.

Padre William, sacerdote

Isabella, amiga de Phineas.

Mayor Batter, alguacil.

Baljeet, amigo de Phineas.

Dufford, bravucón del barrio.

Dr. Jefferson, médico oncólogo.

Otros personajes.

La escena en Danville, un Hospital, una Iglesia con sus instalaciones y una Prisión.

**ACTO I**

**Escena I**

**(Jardín de la casa de Phineas y Ferb: Phineas, Ferb e Isabella)**

PHINEAS: Bueno… Ferb… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

FERB: No lo sé. Tal vez debamos hacer una playa en el jardín otra vez.

PHINEAS: No es original. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que nos preguntarán que hicimos? Tenemos que dar algo novedoso.

FERB: Tienes razón… hay que pensar un poco…

(Aparece Isabella)

ISABELLA: Hola Phineas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

PHINEAS: Hola Isabella. Estoy pensando que podríamos hacer para el verano.

FERB: ¿No me saludas a mí?

ISABELLA: ¡¿Ferb?! (A Phineas) ¿No que era un "hombre de pocas palabras"?

PHINEAS: Mis padres le dieron…

FERB: … un tratamiento contra el mutismo. Ya puedo hablar mejor en público.

ISABELLA: Me alegro…

PHINEAS: Estoy pensando en… no se… algo que podamos hacer hoy.

ISABELLA: Las chicas exploradoras están libres, puedo llamarlas.

FERB: Tal vez si hacemos agua pesada. Eso sería interesante.

PHINEAS: ¡Ferb! Ser químicos. Gracias por decir que haremos hoy…

ISABELLA: Muy bien, llamaré a las chicas exploradoras. (Sale)

PHINEAS: Tengo que llamar a nuestro proveedor.

FERB: Tenemos que pedir algunos otros componentes, como Uranio.

PHINEAS: ¿Uranio?

FERB: Podemos usar el Agua Pesada para propósitos nucleares.

PHINEAS: No creo que sea la mejor forma de usarla.

FERB: Vamos… nosotros siempre hecho toda clase de experimentos pensando en la diversión. No en las consecuencias.

PHINEAS: Pero aún así… eso es peligroso y no deberíamos…

FERB: Por favor… cuando hicimos la montaña rusa pensamos en los que iban en ella. No en su seguridad ni en la de los demás… la montaña podía haberse derrumbado y no nos hubiera importado. Con la playa en el jardín fue peor. Pudimos provocar una fuga o escasez de agua usando la rociadora industrial. ¿Has olvidado el auto de la carrera de Rally? Manejarlo bajo control remoto es peor…

PHINEAS: No es lo mismo lo que has dicho que un reactor nuclear. Podríamos destruir Danville.

FERB: No hay porqué preocuparse… todo lo que tenemos que hacer es monitorizar mediante una laptop, como la que tenemos, las constantes del reactor. Detendremos la reacción si algo falla.

PHINEAS: Haz demostrado ser muy útil en este tipo de casos. Haremos el reactor si lo deseas. Pero te pido que seas cuidadoso. (Aparte) Era mejor cuando no hablaba…

FERB: Bueno… te prometo que mantendré todo bajo control.

(Phineas cae al suelo y empieza a dar grandes alaridos)

FERB: ¿Te pasa algo?

PHINEAS: ¡Mi cadera! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Ferb! ¡Mamá! ¡Candace! ¡Mi cadera!

FERB: Ay no… esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Ayuda por favor! (Al ver que no llega nadie, coge a su hermanastro y lo carga) Resiste Phineas… sin ti quizá estas aventuras de verano no sean tan divertidas. ¡Ay! Si supieras lo que eso significaría para mí… (Sale con Phineas a cuestas)

**Escena II**

**(Hospital General de Danville: Dr. Jefferson, Candace, Phineas, Linda, Enfermera)**

LINDA: Me enteré en cuando escuché los gritos. Ferb ya debe haber regresado a casa. Es mucho para el poder soportar ver a su hermano así.

CANDACE: No entiendo que pudo haberle pasado. Es muy joven. ¿Porqué le dolerían las caderas?

DR. JEFFERSON: Sra. Linda, tenemos noticias sobre Phineas.

LINDA: Dígame… ¿Le ha pasado algo?

DR. JEFFERSON: Su hijo presenta un caso de altos leucocitos en sangre. Eso significa que tiene Leucemia Linfoblástica Aguda.

LINDA: ¡Imposible! ¡Cáncer no!

CANDACE: ¡Phineas! ¡No por favor!

DR. JEFFERSON: Con la quimioterapia podremos curarlo. Está en los estadios iniciales, así que no deberíamos tener problemas. Si no… pasaremos a otro tipo de medidas. (Pausa) Voy a despertar a Phineas. (Inyecta a Phineas una jeringuilla)

PHINEAS: Ay… ¿Mamá? ¿Candace?

LINDA: Phineas… tu…

PHINEAS: ¿Por qué lloras mamá? ¿Candace pasa algo malo?

CANDACE: No sabes la verdad aún. Se fuerte.

PHINEAS: ¿Qué me están ocultando?

DR. JEFFERSON: Tienes Leucemia Linfoblástica Aguda.

PHINEAS: ¡Imposible! ¡Yo no… puedo… tener cáncer! Soy muy joven. Nunca he sentido nada.

CANDACE: (Lúgubre) La enfermedad a todos golpea…

PHINEAS: ¡Necesito un teléfono móvil!

DR. JEFFERSON: No deberías…

PHINEAS: ¡Sólo hay alguien que puede ayudarme!

DR. JEFFERSON: Soy un oncólogo. Te puedo curar.

(Phineas rebusca cerca de unos cajones y encuentra su móvil. Marca a un número y espera)

PHINEAS: ¿Hola? ¿Ferb…? (Pausa) Necesito que me ayudes. Dicen que tengo Leucemia Linfoblástica Aguda. ¿Sabes algo para detenerlo?

CANDACE: Ay… Phineas. Sabes que Ferb no puede ayudarte esta vez.

LINDA: ¿Acaso tu imaginación a trastornado tu juicio? ¡Ferb es sólo tu hermanastro!

PHINEAS: (Sigue en el Móvil) Necesito que averigües entonces todo lo que puedas sobre quimioterapia. Nos vemos. (Cuelga)

DR. JEFFERSON: Su hijo está asustado por el diagnóstico. Déjelo hablar con su hermano.

LINDA: ¿Pero acaso no sabe que su hermanastro no puede hacer nada por él?

CANDACE: ¿Acaso puede existir Dios que permite algo así?

(Entra una Enfermera)

ENFERMERA: Creo que hablas mal, jovencita.

CANDACE: ¿Por qué lo dice?

ENFERMERA: Dios nos prueba. Prueba nuestra fe. Jamás nos dará cargas tan pesadas que no podamos cargar…

LINDA: ¿Quiere decir que nuestro hijo merecía esta leucemia?

ENFERMERA: Tal vez si busca las respuestas en Dios… en quien veo que no confían.

LINDA: ¡¿Pero qué clase de Dios permitiría esto?! ¡Es un niño!

ENFERMERA: Acérquense a Dios. Sólo él puede responderles ante esto.

DR. JEFFERSON: ¿A qué has venido?

ENFERMERA: A ver si las habitaciones están limpias. Esta si lo está. (Sale)

PHINEAS: (Vuelve a marcar al móvil) ¿Isabella? Estás ahí… tengo que darte noticias… me han detectado Leucemia Linfoblástica Aguda…

LINDA: ¡Deja de decírselo a todos!

DR. JEFFERSON: Debe darle oportunidad que se contacte con quienes más confía…

LINDA: ¡Dios! ¡No confía en su madre, pero lo hace en una chica y en un hermanastro venido de Ingleaterra! (Aparte) Tal vez la enfermera tenía razón…

CANDACE: ¡Y ni siquiera les dice nada a su hermana! ¡Ni a su madre! ¿Acaso está demasiado sorprendido!

PHINEAS: Ya sabían el diagnóstico antes que yo. No hay necesidad de recordárselo.

DR. JEFFERSON: Me parece que no tiene una confianza plena con su hijo. Debe intentarlo, ya que también el apoyo emocional es importante para poder vencer el cáncer. Que sería de su hijo si no… (Sale)

**Escena III**

**(Jardín de la Casa de Phineas: Ferb, Isabella)**

FERB: (Carga una enciclopedia) Aquí pone que la forma de tratar el cáncer es con quimioterapia. Básicamente radiación…

ISABELLA: ¿Y de donde vamos a sacar esos recursos? Está prohibido obtener recursos radioactivos.

FERB: El agua pesada puede ser radioactiva… creo que deberíamos tener grandes cantidades.

ISABELLA: Ferb… ¿Acaso Phineas te pidió que…?

FERB: Sí. Me pidió que lo curara.

ISABELLA: ¡Ay de ti! Puedo verte crear inventos varios… pero que pretendas curar a alguien de cáncer… es demasiado. Es peligroso. Ferb… no sabes lo que podrías causarle.

FERB: Eso o querrás tener a un Phineas muerto.

ISABELLA: ¿Mu…er… to?

FERB: La leucemia que padece es agresiva. Morirá si no lo tratamos. Además… si empeora simplemente tendrá que realizársele un trasplante de médula ósea, lo que lo tendrá el resto del verano en el hospital.

ISABELLA: ¿Es que eres médico y no me he enterado?

FERB: No. En realidad soy el que lo averigua todo de los dos. (Pausa) Y el que jamás obtiene el crédito. Estoy reticente a tratarlo…

ISABELLA: ¿Ferb? Haz estado actuando raro desde que recibiste la medicación para tu habla. ¿Te sientes bien?

FERB: El habla me permite darme cuenta de cosas en las que no me percataba antes, por asentir a todo o sólo pestañear.

ISABELLA: Es tu hermano, Ferb. Se supone que deben quererse.

FERB: No es mi hermano y lo sabes. No tengo ningún parentesco con él.

ISABELLA: ¡Realmente es demasiado! Esas pastillas que te dan te han trastornado el ánimo.

FERB: Ahora sé más cosas.

ISABELLA: ¡Maldita sea la medicina y los médicos!

FERB: ¿Por qué dices eso? Tu amor… amor… morirá si no lo trata la "medicina".

ISABELLA: ¿Amor… amor?

FERB: Sé que lo amas.

ISABELLA: ¡Eso es imposible!

FERB: Cuando nos ayudaste con las modas ese día, vi que cortabas tela en forma de Phineas y corazones. Es obvio que algo al menos sentirás por él…

ISABELLA: Eso… es una coincidencia…

FERB: No lo es. Lo amas, pero temes no decírselo. ¿Crees que te cambiaría por otra? A la única que conoce es a su hermana… (Se rie) Y dudo que le haga algo…

ISABELLA: Definitivamente no eres Ferb. No eres el de siempre… eres maquiavélico. No te importa nada.

FERB: ¡Claro que no soy yo, tonta! (Pausa) ¿Es que no sabes la verdad no?

ISABELLA: ¿Cual verdad, Ferb?

FERB: Vine aquí sólo para unir un matrimonio. Lawrence Fletcher amaba a Linda Flynn. Ella no tenía esposo… o sabe Dios donde termino. Una madre soltera se veía terrible… entonces él la conoció en un concierto de Love Handel y le permitió reparar su desdicha, presentándose como alguien con la misma desgracia… un hijo y solo.

ISABELLA: ¿Y tu madre?

FERB: Nunca supe de ello… es algo que no me interesa saber.

ISABELLA: ¡Claro que te importa! ¡Por eso eres así!

FERB: Yo… (Se rie maníacamente) ¡A él no le importaba ella! Sólo quería casarse con alguien mejor que ella. Discutían todo el tiempo… ella se suicidó. Nunca pudo entender lo que era vivir en familia. Sólo me usó para poder… (Pausa, suspira hondo) ser feliz el mismo. Nunca se preocupó por mi felicidad…

ISABELLA: Ferb, yo no sabía…

FERB: ¡Por eso quiero salvar a Phineas! Fue Phineas Flynn, aquel que le dio a mi vida ese sentido. Sentido de saber que puedo tener a alguien en quien confiar… pero a la vez es parte de culpa de que mi padre destrozara mi hogar. Él la vio y luego con tal de ganarse su felicidad se empeñó en hacerlo todo tan infernal…

ISABELLA: Tus padres… pero no Phineas, son quienes tienen la culpa.

FERB: Por eso quiero tratarlo. ¡Quiero que viva! Sé que esos médicos sólo le darán su condescendencia… pero no harán nada titánico para salvarle. No pierden nada. Ni siquiera les demandarán. Para ellos, el cáncer es condena a muerte.

ISABELLA: Me sorprendes… nunca supe porqué callabas tanto. Tenías tanto que decir y no lo decías… ¿Porqué?

FERB: Tal vez porque nos asusta lo que tenemos en nuestro interior…

**Escena IV**

**(Capellanía de una Iglesia de Danville: Padre William, Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Dr. Jefferson, Acólito)**

ACÓLITO: Esperen y el Padre William los recibirá.

LAWRENCE: Linda, estás segura de esto. ¿Segura que necesitan ayuda espiritual?

LINDA: Phineas está muy inestable desde lo de su leucemia. Tenemos que ayudarle.

DR. JEFFERSON: Créame, que ayuda emocional es lo que más necesita su hijo.

(Aparece el Padre William)

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Qué los trae por acá hijos míos?

LINDA: Tenemos un hijo con Leucemia. Queremos que nos ayude a explicarle ciertas cosas. Igual a nosotros.

CANDACE: ¡Quiero que me explique por qué Dios es tan cruel con mi familia!

LINDA: Candace… compórtate…

PADRE WILLIAM: "Pedid y se os dará… buscad y hallaréis" lo dice el Evangelio de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo. Les diré todo lo que deban saber.

CANDACE: Pues hable pronto…

PADRE WILLIAM: No es más que una prueba divina. Dios quiere mostrarles que algo entre ustedes no está bien y por eso les envía esta señal.

LINDA: ¿No hemos hecho algo bien? Hemos tratado de hacer felices a nuestros hijos…

PADRE WILLIAM: Dígame la verdad…

LAWRENCE: No somos padres "completos". Nuestro hijo Phineas, es en realidad mi hijastro y en cuando a Ferb, soy su verdadero padre. La madre de Phineas y Candace es ella.

DR. JEFFERSON: ¡No lo sabía!

LAWRENCE: Creí que no sería relevante…

DR. JEFFERSON: ¡Pero claro que lo es! ¿Dé que murió ella? Su otra esposa…

LAWRENCE: (Avergonzado) No lo sé… creo que tuvo un tumor…

DR. JEFFERSON: Su hijo podría estar en riesgo.

LAWRENCE: ¿Ferb?

DR. JEFFERSON: Es posible que el cáncer que mató a su antigua esposa sea hereditario.

PADRE WILLIAM: Escuchen por favor. Esto no es un consultorio.

LINDA: Lo lamentamos, padre.

PADRE WILLIAM: Su inestabilidad familiar es lo que provoca esta zozobra.

CANDACE: ¡Pero que sabe usted! ¡Ellos nunca discuten en frente de Phineas ni de Ferb! Ellos obviamente no saben nada.

LAWRENCE: Es cierto. Nunca hemos peleado delante de ellos.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Y usted, Linda Flynn? ¿Tiene una historia?

LINDA: Fue peor. Me enamoré y tuve 2 hijos. Candace conoció a su padre… pero Phineas, creo que no. Murió en un accidente automovilístico. Era de noche y un borracho lo sacó de la carretera contra las rocas de la montaña. Cuando lo supe quise terminar con todo… era infeliz.

PADRE WILLIAM: Usted no hizo nada. Simplemente se dio. (A Lawrence) Ni usted tampoco. No han hecho nada de lo que sentirse culpables. Dios prueba si son capaces de olvidar esas diferencias entre sus hijos y amarlos como si fueran carne y sangre de ambos. Porque como Dios amó al mundo… los padres deberían amar a sus hijos, porque son carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre.

CANDACE: ¿Qué diría de ellos si supiera que construyen inventos de todo tipo?

LINDA: Tienen una imaginación muy activa. Y tú también…

DR. JEFFERSON: ¿Ocurre muy a menudo?

CANDACE: ¡Todos los días!

DR. JEFFERSON: Es posible que sea Estrés post-traumático. El cerebro busca formas de evadir algo que ya existe y que los haya traumatizado.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Dije que esto no es un consultorio!

LINDA: Padre, lo sentimos (Al Dr. Jefferson) ¿Estrés? ¿Trauma? Por favor…

LAWRENCE: Pensamos que sería necesario que hable con nuestros hijos.

LINDA: Y que vea a Phineas en el hospital. Se debe sentir muy solo y preocupado.

LAWRENCE: Queremos decirle que haremos lo que nos recomiende…

DR. JEFFERSON: ¡Se lo dicen a él, y no a mí que soy su médico! (Sale indignado)

PADRE WILLIAM: Los veré. Seguramente Dios querrá algo muy bueno para ellos.

LINDA: Gracias padre. Dios le bendiga.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Que el Dios todopoderoso les ilumine y proteja!

ACÓLITO: ¡Amén!

**Escena V**

**(Hospital General de Danville: Isabella, Phineas, Ferb)**

PHINEAS: Haz venido a visitarme Ferb. Gracias.

FERB: Sólo tenía que venir a ver como estaba mi mejor hermano.

PHINEAS: Gracias Ferb. (Pausa) ¿Tienes el agua?

FERB: Por supuesto (La saca de sus bolsillos en un frasco) Agua Pesada. Así podrás curarte sin necesidad de quimioterapia dolorosa.

PHINEAS: Gracias Ferb. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

FERB: Será mejor que bebas un trago. (Le alarga el agua en frasco. Phineas la bebe)

PHINEAS: ¿Oye… y donde está Isabella?

FERB: Dijo que venía dentro de un rato. ¿No estará por aquí el Dr. Jefferson, no?

PHINEAS: Descuida… tiene a otros enfermos que atender.

(Aparece Isabella)

ISABELLA: Hola chicos. (A Ferb) Quiero hablar con Phineas.

FERB: Ya vengo Phineas. Tómate toda el agua… (Se va)

PHINEAS: Hola Isabella. ¿Qué tal estás?

ISABELLA: Algo sorprendida por tu noticia. No puedo creer que estés enfermo.

PHINEAS: Estaba asustado… pero ya no más. Ferb trajo el Agua Pesada. Pronto estaré mejor.

ISABELLA: También tengo algo pesado para ti Phineas…

PHINEAS: ¿Será acaso más agua?

ISABELLA: Tengo algo que siempre he querido decirte.

PHINEAS: Vamos, dilo.

ISABELLA: ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando hicimos modas para un desfile?

PHINEAS: Sí que lo recuerdo. La colección "Siempre Verano" de Phineas y Ferb.

ISABELLA: Yo hice algo especial por ti esa vez. ¿Lo notaste?

PHINEAS: ¿Lo hiciste?

ISABELLA: (Aparte) No lo recuerda… ¡rayos! (A Phineas) Y cuando estábamos en esa carrera de Rally. En esa entrevista y en la sección de reparaciones.

PHINEAS: Eras quien ayudaba en apoyo logístico. Gracias por el equipo para la carrera.

ISABELLA: ¿Es que no lo has notado aún?

PHINEAS: ¿Notar qué?

ISABELLA: ¡No lo has notado! (Desesperanzada) ¡Ay de mí! ¡Ni siquiera él me puede prestar atención! ¡No puedo tener amor siquiera por culpa de su despiste!

PHINEAS: ¿Qué dices Isabella?

(Ferb aparece en un extremo)

ISABELLA: ¡Te amo, Phineas Flynn! ¡Jamás lo has notado!

FERB: (Aparte) ¿Lo aman? ¿Dónde está el amor que siempre busqué? Hasta Candace tiene un amor… ¡Ay, infeliz de mí! (Se queda ahí)

ISABELLA: Tú no lo has sabido… pero yo me he quedado sorprendida de ti. Eres amable, gracioso y creativo.

FERB: (Aparte) ¡Yo soy quien hago los inventos! ¡Ay, estoy como Nicola Tesla! Nunca reconocieron sus inventos y se los atribuyeron a otros como Alva Edison. Ahora ni mi hermanastro quiere reconocer que soy la mente maestra bajo estas cosas.

ISABELLA: Sin ti… un verano como este habría sido otro verano aburrido de agua y sol.

FERB: (Aparte) ¿Sin ti? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no doy vida a esos inventos? ¿Acaso no soy quien los pone en acción?

PHINEAS: Isabella… jamás he sentido el amor. No sé que es la cosa de la que me hablas.

ISABELLA: Es algo más que ser amigos. Ser capaz de darlo todo por la persona a la que amas… (Pausa) ¡Y así poder besarle! (Isabella besa a Phineas)

FERB: (Aparte) Felicidades, hermano. Ya tienes la felicidad.

PHINEAS: (Separándose de Isabella) Esto es algo increíble, pero a la vez extraño. No sé como describirlo.

ISABELLA: No tienes que explicar nada. Ahora ya sabes que te amo, y por eso debes luchar para sobrevivir. Vamos, tómate esa agua pesada que hizo Ferb.

(Reaparece Ferb)

FERB: ¡He regresado! ¿Cómo han estado?

PHINEAS: Nosotros hemos estado bien. ¿A dónde habías ido?

FERB: Estaba intentando distraer al Dr. Jefferson antes que venga. Tómate los frascos rápido que podría venir. Yo me llevaré los frascos. Tu sólo preocúpate en mejorarte, por favor.


	2. ACTO II: Escenas I a V

**Camino**

**(Tragedia de Phineas y Ferb en 5 Actos)**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Ponverine y a Disney Channel. Nunca se intenta tomar a estos personajes como propios.

Todas las indicaciones médicas que aparecen no son totalmente seguras. Son exageradas y deben tomarse como ficticias.

Este documento no debe ser leído por personas muy religiosas, ya que contiene referencias algo adredes al Catolicismo. Igualmente intentar leer mayores de 14 años.

Este documento es un script para una representación en escena. No fue representado por varias razones, pero queda para alguien que desee usarlo en un concurso de teatro.

**ACTO II**

**Escena I**

**(Hospital General de Danville: Dr. Jefferson, Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Linda)**

LINDA: ¿Está seguro doctor?

DR. JEFFERSON: Es increíble… el recuento leucocitario es normal. Su hijo ya no muestra los signos de la leucemia linfoblástica aguda. No tiene cáncer.

LINDA: ¡Es un milagro! ¡Alabado sea el Señor!

CANDACE: No me lo puedo creer. Ese cura tenía razón…

LINDA: No puedo creer que haya recibido esta bendición. Tenemos que agradecerle al Padre William por su ayuda.

CANDACE: Claro que sí mama. Seguro sus oraciones han sido oídas (Aparte) Seguro Ferb ha inventado algo… no puedo creerme esto del milagro.

LINDA: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a verlo! Es un ángel…

(Salen Linda y Candace)

DR. JEFFERSON: Estoy sorprendido chico. No sé como es que lograste esto. Haz vencido el cáncer… nunca lo había visto en mi carrera.

PHINEAS: Yo estoy bien. Probablemente no haya sido cáncer, quizá no otra cosa.

DR. JEFFERSON: No me lo puedo creer. Las pruebas mostraban leucocitos elevados.

PHINEAS: Tendrá que aceptar un milagro…

DR. JEFFERSON: Tienes a alguien que te protege… (Se va)

(Entra Ferb)

FERB: ¿Te sientes mejor?

PHINEAS: ¡Muy bien! Gracias por el agua pesada…

FERB: Y lo mejor es que el tonto de Jefferson nunca lo sabrá. Todos aducirán un milagro a una deidad que no existe.

PHINEAS: Un momento… ¿Todos creen que es un milagro divino?

FERB: No existe tal cosa como un Dios. Con tantos verdaderos enfermos, lo dudo.

PHINEAS: Pero mamá y los demás están tan convencidos de un milagro. Será difícil que acepten que hicimos lo del agua pesada. Nos castigarían…

FERB: Quiero que pienses bien. No hay necesidad de que se lo digamos.

PHINEAS: ¿Y que vivan en una mentira?

FERB: Vivimos en una mentira. No sabemos que hay más allá de nuestras mentes.

PHINEAS: Estás diciendo que no sabemos que hay allá afuera y por eso te importa tan poco.

FERB: Amamos por incentivos evolutivos. Así mismo creemos en la existencia de un ente superior, porque simplemente no podemos explicarlo todo. Al menos en la antigüedad esa era la regla…

PHINEAS: Entonces todo es explicable. ¿Acaso podemos explicar el amor? ¿Acaso podemos explicar nuestra amistad?

FERB: "Si nuestros dioses y esperanzas son sencillamente fenómenos científicos… digamos entonces que nuestro amor es también científico"

(Nota del autor: La cita pertenece a Auguste Villers de l'Isle Adam y su libro "La Eva del Futuro" publicado en 1886)

PHINEAS: Me asustas. No te pedí una charla filosófica. Sólo quería saber si estabas feliz por mi recuperación.

FERB: Lo estoy. Y para eso no hay necesidad de ponernos tan filosóficos. Pero tú empezaste a querer redimir a una deidad…

PHINEAS: Ahora que hablas… ya sé de ti muchas cosas más. No crees en nadie.

FERB: Sí creo… pero creo en lo que puedo experimentar. No puedo creer en algo que no se manifieste.

(Entra Linda y Candace)

LINDA: Phineas… te tengo noticias….

PHINEAS: Estoy sano. Me lo dijo el médico hace unos minutos…

CANDACE: (Aparte) Algo se traman… y los atraparé…

LINDA: Y todo gracias al Padre William. Vendrá a verte dentro de un rato.

FERB: (Aparte) ¡Ya le gustaría a la Iglesia Católica y Romana aclarar sus metidas de pata en la historia de la ciencia!

LINDA: Su experiencia nos ha permitido acercarnos más a Dios.

CANDACE: Pero yo en realidad ando sorprendida. Jamás había visto un milagro…

FERB: Tal vez sea simplemente una casualidad. Pasan siempre…

LINDA: Casualidad sería si la vida de tu hermano no se hubiese salvado.

FERB: Entonces si es un milagro… (Aparte) No lo soporto más…

LINDA: Dios ha bendecido a esta familia.

**Escena II**

**(Capellanía de una Iglesia en Danville: Acólito, Dufford y el Padre William)**

(Nota del Autor: Si son muy sensibles, sáltense esta parte.)

ACÓLITO: El Padre William lo recibirá.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Se puede saber porqué me llaman?

ACÓLITO: La madre de este chico, Bufford, le ha pedido que converse con el. Le preocupa su agresividad.

PADRE WILLIAM: Hágalo pasar. Y tú también quédate aquí. Hoy es el día…

ACÓLITO: Pero Padre… ¿Acaso eso?

PADRE WILLIAM: Es el amor puro de Dios. El amor que nos prometió desde su ascensión. Y quienes no lo acepten, no pueden trabajar aquí…

ACÓLITO: Sea la voluntad de Jesús…

(Entra Dufford)

DUFFORD: Aquí estoy. Quiero saber porqué alguien con sotana quiere verme.

PADRE WILLIAM: Me han contado cosas preocupantes.

DUFFORD: ¿Cómo que? ¿Qué soy el bravucón del barrio?

PADRE WILLIAM: Algo así. Y sabías algo… ¿que los bravucones son así por falta de amor?

DUFFORD: ¿Qué sabe usted?

PADRE WILLIAM: Se mucho… más de lo que te imaginas de este tipo de cosas.

DUFFORD: Claro, lo de siempre… "Dios dice que perdone a mis enemigos y bla-bla-bla" Nada nuevo…

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Haz probado el amor de Dios en tu vida? No un amor carnal e impuro que viene de la calle… un amor inmaculado, purificado por la chispa divina que lleva dentro. (Al Acólito) Cierra esa puerta… y vete…

ACÓLITO: Aquí vamos otra vez… (El Acólito cierra la puerta) ¡Dios nos ampare! (Se va)

PADRE WILLIAM: Ahora que estamos solos. ¿Haz probado ese amor?

DUFFORD: Me asusta… ¿Qué quiere hacer?

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Nada! ¡Nada! (Saca un sobre de su bolsillo) ¿Quieres beber agua? (Saca un vaso de agua y le echa el contenido del sobre) Es para que te sientas más a gusto.

DUFFORD: Y eso que le ha puesto… ¿Qué es?

PADRE WILLIAM: Es una bebida multi--vitamínica. Seguramente hay que nutrirse bien a esta edad.

DUFFORD: Bueno… así está bien… (Se bebe el vaso)

PADRE WILLIAM: Muy bien… pronto estará listo.

(Dufford cae al suelo repentinamente)

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Regresa! ¡Lo tenemos hecho!

(El acólito regresa a la habitación)

ACÓLITO: Se ha superado Padre. Nadie se lo bebe tan rápido…

PADRE WILLIAM: Pero este gordo está mejor que otros. Su cara y su semblante son inquietantes… (Comienza a pasarle la mano por el rostro) ¡Oh! ¡Que piel tan delicada!

ACÓLITO: (Aparte) Realmente le tengo asco… (Al Padre William) ¿Para que me llamas?

PADRE WILLIAM: Ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación contigua. Luego quédate aquí por si alguien viene.

ACÓLITO: Muy bien… vamos allá… (Aparte) Lo odio…

PADRE WILLIAM: Al fin… Dufford experimentará ese amor…

(Los dos cargan a Dufford y se lo llevan a una habitación fuera de escena. Regresa solamente el Acólito)

ACÓLITO: ¡Dios! ¿Acaso alguien puede creer en ti cuando uno de los que juró lealtad realiza los actos mas bajos de la carne en un chico? ¿Dónde está tu regazo protector? ¿Y donde tus alas de águila? ¡Ay no sabes lo que el pobre sufrirá!

(Se escuchan ruidos de golpes sobre piel que vienen de fuera de escena)

ACÓLITO: ¿Acaso esto es lo que aguardan todos los que confíen en Dios? (Pausa) ¡Su inocencia destrozada! ¡Su cuerpo profanado! ¡El templo del Espíritu Santo convertido en cuartucho de las más bajas pasiones y de los peores y viles inventos del demonio! ¿Acaso Dios tiene a los lobos cuidando de las ovejas?

(Se abre la puerta y sale lanzado el polo de Dufford. Se oyen respiraciones muy hondas.)

ACÓLITO: Será mejor que averigüe que hace este infeliz. Buscaré en su escritorio. (Rebusca papeles) Tiene información sobre una familia llamada Flynn. (Pausa) ¡Ay no! ¡Son la familia de Phineas y Ferb! Recuerdo que fui a su fiesta de la playa en el Jardín. ¡Debo salvarlos de este pervertido pedófilo!

(Reaparece el Padre William con un tubo de metal en la mano)

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

ACÓLITO: ¡Me haz descubierto! Ya no dejaré que sigas abusando de pobres infelices… bestia repugnante.

PADRE WILLIAM: Me haz descubierto. No veo otra salida que silenciarte… (Golpea al Acólito con el tubo de metal)

ACÓLITO: Tendrá su castigo cuando sus pecados lleguen hasta Dios.

PADRE WILLIAM: (Sigue golpeándolo) No existe Dios. Sólo un grupo de élite que dice haber recibido inspiración divina para gobernar y hacer presión por los siglos de los siglos.

(El Padre William, sigue golpeando al Acólito hasta matarlo. La sangre brota de las heridas)

PADRE WILLIAM: Ahora llevarnos este cuerpo hacia Dufford. Así la familia de ese acólito pagará su falta, al ver a su hijo como un acosador. Dufford simplemente se quedará idiota el resto de su vida… ¡Ja-Ja-Ja! (Pausa) ¡No hay nada mejor que la inteligencia! ¡Y ahora iremos por esa dulzura de Candace Flynn!

(Se lleva el cuerpo del acólito y lo saca de escena llevándolo al cuarto. Regresa)

PADRE WILLIAM: Pero antes deberé ganarme la confianza de esa familia. Será fácil... convencer a su madre que los milagros existen…

**Escena III**

**(Jardín de la Casa de Phineas: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Candace)**

PHINEAS: Es bueno estar de vuelta.

FERB: El agua pesada ha dado resultados.

ISABELLA: Es un gusto verte mejor Phineas.

PHINEAS: Isabella… estoy muy sorprendido.

FERB: Nosotros también. El agua pesada es un tratamiento experimental.

PHINEAS: Pero lo hiciste Ferb. Eres todo un genio.

ISABELLA: Traeré a Perry. Seguramente se sentirá feliz de verte.

FERB: Sólo ponen huevos…

ISABELLA: Eso es lo que tú crees. (Sale)

FERB: Phineas, tenemos que hablar. Estoy preocupado sobre lo que te puede pasar por usar el Agua Pesada.

PHINEAS: ¿Qué riesgos hay?

FERB: El agua pesada puede provocar intoxicación por radiación. ¿Cuántas te haz tomado?

PHINEAS: Los 5 frascos que me trajiste.

FERB: (Aparte) Demonios… tengo que hacer que vaya al hospital de alguna manera… (A Phineas) Está bien… no te preocupes.

PHINEAS: Gracias Ferb. Sabes… no quiero volver al hospital.

(Regresa Isabella con Perry, el ornitorrinco)

ISABELLA: Aquí he traído a Perry. (A Perry) Mira a Phineas. Está mejor…

FERB: Isabella, dame a Perry.

(Isabella le entrega Perry a Ferb)

PHINEAS: Ferb… primera vez que veo que sujetas a Perry.

FERB: Tiene el pico sucio… me lo llevaré a lavárselo. (Sale)

ISABELLA: Phineas, tenemos que hablar.

PHINEAS: Isabella… estoy confundido con respecto a nuestros sentimientos. ¿Crees que esto funcionará?

ISABELLA: Seguro lo hará. No lo habías notado… pero ahora ya lo sabes.

PHINEAS: Isabella… vamos a mirar el cielo en el árbol.

ISABELLA: Claro… supongo que es como una cita.

PHINEAS: Claro…

(Salen Phineas e Isabella, luego entra Ferb con Perry)

FERB: Sólo hay una forma de mandarlo al hospital para que lo vean…

(Sacude a Perry y este hace su típico ruido)

FERB: El veneno de ornitorrinco no mata a las personas pero les produce un dolor intensísimo. Pobre Phineas, sufrirá de Hiper-algesia (Sensbilidad extrema al dolor), pero es la única forma de que lo vean lo del Agua Pesada. ¡5 frascos era demasiado!

(Regresan Isabella y Phineas)

ISABELLA: Una lástima que tu hermana este atenta a esa ventana.

PHINEAS: Esa Candace…

(Aparece Candace)

CANDACE: Phineas… dime de que va esto.

PHINEAS: ¿De que va que?

CANDACE: Te haz mejorado de la noche a la mañana. Es muy extraño. ¿No es nada que hayan inventado?

PHINEAS: Yo no soy doctor. ¿Cómo podría…?

CANDACE: Porque no eres Ingeniero de Montañas Rusas e hiciste una. Pueden hacer de todo, pero si le mientes a mamá dilo de una vez antes que se vuelva una beata.

PHINEAS: ¿Una beata?

CANDACE: Está sorprendidísima por ese Padre William.

(Ferb se acerca a Phineas con Perry por detrás)

FERB: (Aparte) Lo siento Phineas… lo siento mucho…

(Coloca la boca de Perry sobre los dedos de Phineas. Perry muerde a Phineas)

PHINEAS: ¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso? (Ferb se retira y deja a Perry)

FERB: Nada…

ISABELLA: Oí algo raro… como un pico.

PHINEAS: (Se mira las manos) ¡Oh no! ¡Perry me ha mordido!

CANDACE: ¿Perry qué?

FERB: Lo ha mordido. Esperemos que no…

(Phineas cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor)

PHINEAS: ¡Ayuda! ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Candace!

CANDACE: ¡Ferb, llama una ambulancia! (Ferb sale rápido)

ISABELLA: No Phineas… ¿Porqué a tí?

CANDACE: No han inventado nada. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

ISABELLA: ¡Coge mi mano Phineas!

PHINEAS: ¡Nooo! Puedo transmitirte el veneno…

CANDACE: La ayuda está en camino.

**Escena IV**

**(Hospital General de Danville: Padre William, Linda, Médicos, Lawrence)**

(Aparecen los médicos trasladando en una camilla a Phineas. Tras ellos Linda y Lawrence)

MEDICO 1: El pulso es débil. Necesitamos 5 mg de Atropina.

MEDICO 2: La tensión se desploma… ¡Llevémoslo rápido a Cuidados Intensivos!

(La camilla convulsiona)

MEDICO 1: Le sigue las convulsiones por el dolor. Necesitamos 2 mg de Morfina.

MEDICO 2: Es peligroso… (Aplica la inyección) pero debe estar mejor.

LINDA: ¡Hijo mío!

MEDICO 1: No pueden entrar aquí. Esperen en esta sala de espera.

(Los médicos salen fuera de escena con la camilla)

LAWRENCE: No puedo creer que esto este pasando… ¿Nuestro hijo no estaba sano?

LINDA: Supuestamente le dio un rebrote de Leucemia.

LAWRENCE: Pero mejoró de repente. Algo malo está pasando y no lo sabemos…

LINDA: Pero entonces… el Padre William…

LAWRENCE: No dijo que se sanaría. Solo mencionó confiar en Dios.

LINDA: Lo llamaré…

(Salen los dos. Entran 2 médicos)

MEDICO 1: Tuvimos que poner en coma a Phineas. Su dolor no responde a los analgésicos.

MEDICO 2: Eso no se explica mediante un brote de leucemia.

MEDICO 1: Diagnóstico Diferencial… ¿Qué puede provocar extremo dolor?

MEDICO 2: Hiperalgesia.

MEDICO 1: Bien. ¿Cuál es la causa subyacente?

MEDICO 2: Debemos analizar la sangre del paciente (Sale)

(Vuelve Linda y Lawrence)

LINDA: ¿Qué sabe de nuestro hijo?

MEDICO 1: Sus síntomas no parecen ser leucemia.

LINDA: ¿Está enfermo de otra cosa?

LAWRENCE: ¿Cuáles son las otras posibilidades?

MEDICO 1: Puede ser infección por un protozoario. Esperemos que no sea grave, como la Naegleria, que pueden ser mortales.

(Regresa el otro médico)

MEDICO 2: El análisis proteico dio positivo a varias proteínas de ornitorrinco.

MEDICO 1: ¿Tienen un ornitorrinco en casa?

LAWRENCE: Phineas tiene una mascota llamada Perry. Es un ornitorrinco que le dimos por su cumpleaños.

MEDICO 1: Su ornitorrinco ha mordido a su hijo.

LINDA: Eso es imposible. Perry es pacífico y lo revisamos siempre.

MEDICO 2: Entonces alguien ha envenenado a su hijo con veneno de ornitorrinco. El dolor es insoportable.

LINDA: No pueden darle calmantes.

MEDICO 2: Este veneno resiste los calmantes. Le induciremos un coma.

LAWRENCE: Hagan lo que sea necesario. (Abraza a su esposa)

MEDICO 1: Como usted diga. (Salen ambos médicos)

(Aparece el Padre William)

PADRE WILLIAM: Dios se apiada de sus horas de dolor. El dolor purifica el alma y la prepara al Señor.

LINDA: Estoy asustada. Los médicos dicen que alguien enveneno a mi hijo con veneno de ornitorrinco. (Mira a Lawrence) ¡Y si fuera Ferb!

LAWRENCE: ¿Qué dices? Ferb jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a Phineas.

LINDA: ¿Por qué no? Es adoptado.

LAWRENCE: Mi hijo no es un psicópata.

PADRE WILLIAM: El demonio tienta a las personas… su debilidad provoca que cedan a su control.

LINDA: ¿Está diciendo que nuestro hijo está poseído?

PADRE WILLIAM: No es eso. Ya no puede diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo. Tenemos que hablar con su hijo…

LAWRENCE: ¿Y que tal si fue Candace? Siempre intenta acusar a Phineas y Ferb.

LINDA: Mi hija no sería una… (Pausa) Tienes razón. Ella se comporta de modo muy extraño.

LAWRENCE: ¡Eso es! ¡Tu hija está loca!

PADRE WILLIAM: No diga eso. Déjeme hablar con ella. Seguro puedo reenfocar su vida.

LINDA: Hágalo… no quiero tener una hija loca.

LAWRENCE: No te preocupes. La llevaremos a psicoterapia… la ayudaremos.

PADRE WILLIAM: Déjenlo todo en las manos de Dios.

LINDA: Dios. Sólo el conoce el camino.

PADRE WILLIAM: Amén.

LAWRENCE: Espero que esto funcione… se trata de mi familia.

LINDA: Ten fe, querido.

**Escena V**

**(Sala de Espera del Hospital de Danville: Candace, Ferb, Padre William, Médicos, Lawrence y Laura)**

MEDICO 1: Phineas ha sido puesto en coma. El dolor y las toxinas confirman que se trata de envenenamiento por veneno de ornitorrinco.

FERB: Eso es lamentable.

CANDACE: No puede ser. ¿Se salvará?

MEDICO 1: Eso me espero… (Sale)

LINDA: ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes envenenó a Phineas?

CANDACE: ¡Es una locura! ¿Cómo sería posible?

FERB: Es imposible. Perry notaría si le hiciéramos algo.

PADRE WILLIAM: Oh Señor, haz que sus bocas proclamen las verdades del caso que nos atiene aquí…

FERB: (Sarcástico) Cállese. Esto no le compete a Dios.

LINDA: ¿No le compete? ¿Al Dios que te dio la vida… que creó el mundo?

FERB: El universo se creó mediante el Big Bang y las personas por fecundación y reproducción celular.

CANDACE: Te juro mamá, que yo no les hice nada. Jamás les haría daño a mis propios hermanos.

PADRE WILLIAM: Te creo. No eres la culpable.

LINDA: Entonces… ¡Ferb es el culpable!

PADRE WILLIAM: (Aparte) Ya empiezo a ganarme la confianza de esa chica (A los demás) Ha confundido su libre albedrío y hace mal uso de él. Dios lo ampare en su misericordia.

LINDA: (Da una bofetada a Ferb) ¡Asesino! ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar a Phineas? ¡Maldigo a la mujer de donde vienes!

LAWRENCE: Querida… no deberías…

LINDA: ¡Ya basta! Sabía que algo estaba mal con Ferb. Lo sabía siempre… pero nunca me preocupé. ¿De donde habrá salido?

PADRE WILLIAM: Deténgase señora Linda. No de pie a un horrible sentimiento como la ira.

CANDACE: Ferb no lo hizo. No ven que es muy joven.

PADRE WILLIAM: Intentas redimirlo. Es bonito, pero no es correcto.

CANDACE: No ha sido él. No tienen pruebas… pudo haber sido un accidente.

LINDA: Está respaldado por Dios. ¿Te atreves a desafiarlo?

CANDACE: No digo eso. Digo que es su hijo. Deben perdonarlo.

FERB: Véanse como están. Cegados por la fe y cerrando su mente a los razonamientos, aceptan que soy el culpable porque un sacerdote lo dice. No tienen pruebas de nada.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Oh Señor! ¡Tú solo conoces los corazones!

LAWRENCE: Ferb, no es que no te creamos, pero resulta que…

FERB: ¿Inventarán alguna excusa para culparme? ¿Que soy el mayor y me molesta Phineas? ¿O que quiero toda la habitación?

LINDA: Esa forma de expresarte te delata…

FERB: Creen eso, porque no saben la verdad. Y cuando la sepan, abrirán los ojos, tanto de esta falsa familia y de sus hijos…

LAWRENCE: (Aparte) ¿Es que sabe Ferb porqué me casé con Linda?

CANDACE: ¿¡Falsa familia!? Ahora comienzo a creer que estás loco…

FERB: ¡No lo estoy! ¡Digo la verdad!

PADRE WILLIAM: La verdad sólo pertenece a Dios nuestro señor.

FERB: Eres humano. Deja de exaltar lo divino, como si fueras parte de eso.

LINDA: No lo escuche padre. Es la voz del mal, quien habla por él.

FERB: (Ansioso) ¡Malditos sean los religiosos!

LAWRENCE: ¿Ferb? ¿Qué dices?

FERB: ¡Todo cuanto hacen es manipular a la gente y despojarlos de su identidad! (Saca de su bolsillo una llave inglesa) ¡Deberían morir!

(Candace y Lawrence lo sostienen de ambas manos, neutralizándolo)

LINDA: ¡Enfermera! ¡Ayuda!

(Aparece un médico)

FERB: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo demostrar quien es!

LAWRENCE: ¿Qué le sucede?

MEDICO 1: Es un acceso psicótico. ¡20 mg de Lorazepam!

(Otro médico le da la jeringuilla y sale. Luego se la aplican a Ferb)

FERB: ¡Nooo! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Aléjate de mi familia! ¡Basta de experimentos! Noooo… (Cae por la sedación)

PADRE WILLIAM: Ha terminado.

CANDACE: Increíble… este hombre es un santo. Lo descubrió.

LAWRENCE: Es increíble… nunca pensé que Ferb sería…

CANDACE: Es un enviado de Dios. Dice la verdad…

MEDICO 1: Me llevaré a su hijo (Trae una camilla y lo lleva) Lo pondré junto a su hermano.

LINDA: ¡No lo haga!

PADRE WILLIAM: No se preocupe. No le hará daño.

LINDA: Como usted diga Padre.

PADRE WILLIAM: Ayúdenlo para que supere esta situación.


	3. ACTO III: Escenas I a V

**Camino**

**(Tragedia de Phineas y Ferb en 5 Actos)**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Ponverine y a Disney Channel. Nunca se intenta tomar a estos personajes como propios.

Todas las indicaciones médicas que aparecen no son totalmente seguras. Son exageradas y deben tomarse como ficticias.

Este documento no debe ser leído por personas muy religiosas, ya que contiene referencias algo adredes al Catolicismo. Igualmente intentar leer mayores de 14 años.

Este documento es un script para una representación en escena. No fue representado por varias razones, pero queda para alguien que desee usarlo en un concurso de teatro.

**(Advertencia: Absténgase de leer este documento personas demasiado religiosas. Igualmente con menores de 14 años)**

**ACTO III**

**Escena I**

**(Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital de Danville: Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Médicos)**

MEDICO 1: Phineas Flynn sigue en coma. No lo despertaremos hasta que haya desaparecido el veneno de ornitorrinco.

CANDACE: ¿Y qué hay de Ferb Fletcher?

MEDICO 1: El lorazepam debería dejar de hacer efecto en unos minutos.

ISABELLA: ¿Por qué les pasa esto a ellos? Son tan imaginativos y se querían mucho. No lo entiendo (Pausa) ¡Dios! ¡Si existes, ayúdalos!

(Ferb despierta de la sedación y el médico se retira)

FERB: Candace, Isabella…

CANDACE: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

FERB: ¿Hacer que…?

CANDACE: Lo de Perry. Tú envenenaste a Phineas.

FERB: Es algo que no debían saber. Phineas me pidió que lo cuidara.

CANDACE: ¿Y para curarlo lo envenenas?

ISABELLA: Ferb… no me digas que el agua pesada…

CANDACE: ¿Agua pesada? ¿Qué han hecho esta vez?

FERB: Verás… el agua pesada es una especie de agua usada para propósitos nucleares y pensé que podía ser menos traumática que una quimioterapia.

CANDACE: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora haz inventado una cura para el cáncer! Le diré a mamá…

FERB: No se lo digas… es peligroso…

CANDACE: ¿Pe… li… groso? Phineas es mi único hermano.

FERB: El agua pesada puede provocar intoxicación por radiación si se abusa de ella. Phineas tomó demasiada… y no podía decirle a nadie que fue por mi culpa (Se le quiebra la voz) ¡Me apartarían de su lado!

ISABELLA: (Aparte) Pobre Ferb… realmente vive una encrucijada.

FERB: Por eso tuve que envenenarle. Así le darían tratamiento médico y corregirían los efectos secundarios de la radiación.

CANDACE: No debiste llegar tan lejos… pudiste haberlo matado.

FERB: Hay estudios que indican que el veneno de ornitorrinco no es letal.

CANDACE: ¡Pero es Phineas! ¡Has jugado con fuego Ferb!

FERB: Lo sé… y me arrepiento.

(El monitor de signos vitales de Phineas da el pitido de 0 pulso)

ISABELLA: ¡No hay movimiento de las ondas!

FERB: (Tomándole el pulso a Phineas) ¡Fibrilación Arterial! (A Isabella) Busca ayuda…

ISABELLA: ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

FERB: Candace, dame el Carro de Paradas…

(Candace le da el carro de paradas)

FERB: (Cargando el desfibrilador) ¡Cargando! 3, 2, 1… ¡Fuera!

(El monitor sigue en 0)

CANDACE: ¡No te mueras Phineas!

FERB: (Cargando el desfibrilador otra vez) ¡Cargando! 3, 2, 1… ¡Fuera

(El pulso de Phineas regresa)

FERB: Hay ritmo sinusal… (A Candace) ¿Te das cuenta que en realidad quiero salvar a Phineas?

CANDACE: Me sorprendes Ferb… ¿Cómo supiste hacer esas cosas?

ISABELLA: Es hermano de Phineas… pueden hacer lo que sea.

(Entra un médico)

MEDICO 2: ¿Alguien llamaba a una Enfermera?

FERB: Mi hermano tuvo un paro. Pude revertirlo a ritmo sinusal. Deberían estar más pendientes…

MEDICO 2: ¿No eres algo joven para ser estudiante de medicina?

FERB: Si… si lo soy. Me lo dicen mucho, especialmente a mi hermano.

MEDICO 2: Increíble… pero debes dejar eso a los profesionales.

ISABELLA: Lo hará. Pero le pedimos que monitoricen con más atención el caso.

MEDICO 2: Lo haremos. Lamento todo esto… (Se retira)

CANDACE: Ferb, confió en ti. Sé que esto no es un milagro. Ese Padre algo se trama.

FERB: Creo que por ahora lo mejor es dejarlo así. Si no, sospecharán.

**Escena II**

**(Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital de Danville: Ferb, Isabella y Phineas)**

FERB: Al fin la convencí que se fuera.

ISABELLA: ¿Por qué no confías en ese sacerdote?

FERB: Nunca he sentido la necesidad de un ser superior. El hombre no debería acomplejarse.

ISABELLA: Mientes. Es por tu familia, ¿verdad?

FERB: ¡Claro que sí! (Sarcástico) Un padre que nos ama y que todo nos lo concede. Que nos protege de los inicuos y nos promete la salvación eterna. (Se le quiebra la voz) ¿Porqué prometernos sólo el más allá y no el "más acá"? ¿Dónde estaba Dios cuando se destruyó mi familia? _"Verdaderamente en vano he limpiado mi corazón y lavado mis manos en inocencia" _(Salmos 73:13) (Llora) ¡¿Dónde estaba Dios?! ¿Dónde estaba ese padre amoroso?

(N.A: Por dramatismo, voy a permitir sacar de contexto el Salmo 73:13. Si seguimos leyendo, en el Salmo 73:17-28, se anuncia el fin de los impíos, pero en nuestro caso, eso no nos interesa)

ISABELLA: No te preocupes Ferb (Lo consuela) Tal vez no tengas a Dios, pero tienes a tus amigos y a tu hermano.

FERB: A Phineas… ¡Ya sé lo que haré hoy!

ISABELLA: A veces suenas como Phineas…

(Ferb busca una jeringuilla y saca inyectables de un cajón de la habitación. Comienza a buscar)

ISABELLA: ¿Qué buscas?

FERB: L-Dopa. Un medicamento que podría sacar a Phineas del coma.

ISABELLA: ¿No oíste al médico?

FERB: (Sigue buscando) Phineas es el único que me puede entender. Por eso hago esto. No te preocupes por su dolor… el veneno ya debería haber sido metabolizado. Ha estado en diálisis antes.

ISABELLA: Si tú lo dices… me sorprende que sepas más que sus propios médicos.

FERB: (Con la jeringa) Porque a mí realmente me preocupa… (Inyecta a Phineas)

ISABELLA: Espero que esto esté bien, Ferb…

PHINEAS: (Despertando de la sedación) Eh… ¿Ferb?

FERB: Phineas, soy yo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

PHINEAS: Me duele un poco, pero me siento bien. ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

FERB: Ya lo sabes… el verano. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo…

ISABELLA: Te dio L-Dopa para sacarte del coma. Es increíble…

PHINEAS: Hola Isabella. ¿Qué haces aquí?

ISABELLA: Hablo con Ferb. Atacó al Padre Williams y lo trajeron aquí…

PHINEAS: ¿Ferb? ¿Qué sucedió?

FERB: Ese sacerdote se quiere meter con nuestra familia… cambiarnos a lo que él desea.

ISABELLA: Pero tus padres se ven tan alegres y confiados…

FERB: Eso es lo que temo. Se los está ganando…

PHINEAS: ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

FERB: ¡Dijo que Dios fue quien te curó y no yo! Si los convence, pasaremos el verano en un convento cantando el Angelus…

PHINEAS: Ferb… te estás comportando extraño.

ISABELLA: Ferb me asustas. Tal vez necesites ayuda espiritual…

FERB: ¡Demonios que no! (Pausa) ¿Es que todo lo tiene que arreglar un supuesto ser que ni siquiera sabemos si existe?

ISABELLA: Ferb… basta por favor.

PHINEAS: Ferb… estoy preocupado. No eres así. Eres un hombre de actos, no de palabras.

FERB: ¿¡Y qué más da el tipo de hombre que sea?! No entienden nada… idiotas. (Se va)

PHINEAS: Está muy extraño. Desde que tomó esas medicinas para hablar está así.

ISABELLA: Debería ver al Padre William. Tal vez lo que necesite Ferb sea un poco de amor…

PHINEAS: ¿Bromeas?

ISABELLA: Ferb está así por algo. (Aparte) No puedo decirle que su propio hermanastro lo detesta y lo ama a la vez… (A Phineas) Seguramente es por algo que le sucedió de muy niño. Su padre o algo…

PHINEAS: Será mejor que hables con el sacerdote y con Ferb.

ISABELLA: Así será. Me voy Phineas. Tengo que hablar con el Padre. ¿Sabes donde encontrarlo?

PHINEAS: Seguro está en su iglesia.

ISABELLA: Gracias. Iré a verle, me preocupa el futuro de Ferb. (Sale)

**Escena III**

**(Capellanía de una Iglesia de Danville: Padre William, Isabella)**

(Nota del Autor: Si aman Phineas y Ferb, lean esta parte con cautela. Lo advertí…)

ISABELLA: Aquí está Padre William.

PADRE WILLIAM: Dios te bendiga por venir aquí. Y que libre de tus pecados tu alma.

ISABELLA: Tengo que hablar con usted. Es sobre Ferb Fletcher.

PADRE WILLIAM: El chico ha estado muy inquieto. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

ISABELLA: Justo de eso venía a hablarle.

PADRE WILLIAM: Adelante… dime lo que sepas.

ISABELLA: Ferb no es el hermano verdadero de Phineas. A su vez, Phineas no tiene padre.

PADRE WILLIAM: Vaya…

ISABELLA: Lawrence Fletcher, se enamoró de la viuda Linda Flynn y se casaron. Lawrence trajo a Ferb y con Phineas entablaron rápida amistad. No obstante, Lawrence destruyó la familia de Ferb, o sea a su madre, para poder enamorarse de Linda. El que más sufrió fue Ferb.

PADRE WILLIAM: Es terrible. Obviamente entiendo su rechazo a Dios. No vio la figura del padre amoroso en su familia.

ISABELLA: Quiero que lo ayude. Ya que no quiere verlo, al menos podríamos orar juntos por Ferb.

PADRE WILLIAM: Así lo haremos. Por favor cierra los ojos y toma mi mano.

ISABELLA: (Haciendo lo que se le pide) ¿Así?

PADRE WILLIAM: Muy bien… comencemos: Padre nuestro y amoroso que en los cielos habitas. Estamos nosotros dos ante ti presentándonos para pedir en especial por Ferb Fletcher…

ISABELLA: Quien sufre de dolor por tener vacía su figura de familia en su corazón. Te pedimos que lo acojas en tu regazo y le des la dicha de conocer tu amor…

PADRE WILLIAM: Con un corazón humillado te pedimos Padre, que lo protejas y lo hagas entrar en razón. (El Padre William se detiene y se retira dejando a Isabella sola)

ISABELLA: Permite que si al menos no quiere conocerte, conozca el verdadero amor. El amor que lo hará olvidar sus heridas y sentirse feliz…

(Regresa el Padre William. Mira a Isabella ferozmente)

ISABELLA: Y por eso te pedimos, Señor que extiendas tu manto de protección en la familia Flynn que te necesita. Amén.

(El Padre William coge a Isabella por la falda y la abrasa)

ISABELLA: ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

PADRE WILLIAM: Sé que buscas amor. Y que por eso mencionaste el apellido 'Flynn'. ¿Le amas no es cierto?

ISABELLA: Déjeme por favor. No es lo que piensa.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Quien no lo amaría? (Pausa) Esos ojitos saltones… esa cabello rojo como pocos…

ISABELLA: Me asusta. ¿Es una broma?

PADRE WILLIAM: (Comienza a tocar a Isabella) Lo amas, pero no a ti. Déjame llenar el vacío de tu alma, con un amor puro.

ISABELLA: (Asqueada) Ferb tenía razón. No es más que un farsante.

PADRE WILLIAM: No digas eso… ¡Ahora déjame amarte! (La besa, a la vez que la sigue tocando)

ISABELLA: ¡Suélteme monstruo! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

PADRE WILLIAM: Monstruos son los que habitan en el Infierno… no yo. Soy un santo…

ISABELLA: Déjeme por favor. No se atreva…

PADRE WILLIAM: Esto es de lo mejor… (Comienza a querer romper el vestido de Isabella)

ISABELLA: ¡Basta! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb!

PADRE WILLIAM: Ah… que delicia. Rebelde. Justo como lo esperaba. (Le rompe la falda) Ahora quiero sentir esas piernitas….

ISABELLA: ¡Nooo! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Por favor! No me arruines la vida.

PADRE WILLIAM: Ese Dufford era más servicial que tú.

ISABELLA: Monstruo… maldito monstruo. Eres un engendro infernal.

PADRE WILLIAM: Sigue diciendo estupideces. No hay cosa como un Dios. Así que nadie te salvará de lo que te espera. (Le arranca el vestido. Isabella queda en lencería)

ISABELLA: Maldito seas…

PADRE WILLIAM: A ver cómo se siente ese pechito… ¿quién quiere un poco de Vick Vaporub? (Le frota los pechos)

ISABELLA: Te maldigo… no sé cómo puedes… (Llora) hacerle esto a chicos así…

PADRE WILLIAM: Necesitamos algo más de intimidad. Ven… conozco una habitación desocupada. (Se lleva a Isabella a la fuerza fuera de escena)

**Escena IV**

**(Habitación contigua a Capellanía: Isabella, Padre William)**

PADRE WILLIAM: Ya hemos acabado. Fue de lo mejor…

ISABELLA: ¡Imposible! ¡En manchado y corrupto cuerpo me has convertido!

PADRE WILLIAM: Los demás se quedan llorando por lo general, porqué tu no.

ISABELLA: Porqué tengo a alguien que me entiende. Ferb entenderá y esto y será tu fin.

PADRE WILLIAM: No lo creo. Sería tu peor error.

ISABELLA: ¡No me inventes mentiras!

PADRE WILLIAM: Si le dices algo a Ferb, me encargaré de que Linda Flynn sepa que su querido Lawrence utilizó a su hijastro. Se enojarán, divorciarán y Phineas quedará tan marcado por el trauma que seguro se suicidará o se volverá un adicto a las drogas… ¡Ja-ja-ja!

ISABELLA: Harán algo para detenerte. Lo harán… ellos lo pueden todo.

PADRE WILLIAM: No lo creo. Ahora hay alguien que influye en sus familias.

ISABELLA: ¿Eres tú no? Tú te ganaste su confianza y ahora esos padres son capaces de darlo todo por ti…

PADRE WILLIAM: Igual que Abraham fue tan tonto de querer matar a Issac sólo porque se lo pidieron. ¡Adoro a los fanáticos! ¡Son tan idiotas que serían capaces de tirarse al fuego por nosotros! Lástima que no lo sabrán si no después de muertos…

ISABELLA: ¿Así ha ganado la Iglesia su prestigio? ¿Intimidando gente, creando guerras, separando familias…? ¿Así es como funciona Dios…?

PADRE WILLIAM: Ya te dije que no existe ningún Dios. Y lo que me sorprende es que no intentas hacerme nada…

ISABELLA: Prefiero aguantar la rabia ahora, para poder delatarte junto a Phineas y Ferb.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Y qué tal si el lindo cabeza de triángulo es el próximo?

ISABELLA: ¡No se te ocurra monstruo! (Le golpea)

PADRE WILLIAM: (Le da una bofetada fuerte a Isabella) ¡Haz agredido a un sacerdote! ¿Qué dirá tu familia?

ISABELLA: Sabrán la verdad…

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Y crees que te creerán? No seas ridícula…

ISABELLA: Eres un cerdo. Seguro disfrutabas igual antes… dime por qué haces esto.

PADRE WILLIAM: No te incumbe.

ISABELLA: No quieres que sepa tu historia… ¿Quién querría saberla de todos modos?

PADRE WILLIAM: He pensado en visitar a Ferb Fletcher. Un poco de polvo en la bebida y pronto será mío… disfrutaré cada centímetro de piel…

ISABELLA: Hágalo y juro que lo mataré…

PADRE WILLIAM: Estarás en un centro psiquiátrico de por vida antes. Eres idiota.

ISABELLA: Tan sólo deje a Phineas y a Ferb en paz.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Por qué debería? Se ven tan lindos…

ISABELLA: Porque yo amo a Phineas Flynn.

PADRE WILLIAM: Cederás a lo que te pido… si no lo haces, le diré todo a todos y me daré una vuelta por la habitación de esos 2 chicos.

ISABELLA: No por favor. No lo hagas. Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor ya no abuses de nadie más. Has destruido mi cuerpo… pero haré lo que me pidas para que no hagas más daño.

PADRE WILLIAM: Nunca le digas de esto a nadie. De todos modos, no importa. No te creerían.

ISABELLA: No lo diré. No lo haré.

PADRE WILLIAM: Además, quiero pedirte un favor… (Le susurra algo al oído)

ISABELLA: ¡Eso nunca!

PADRE WILLIAM: Le diré todo a todos…

ISABELLA: Nunca lo haré… primero muerta.

PADRE WILLIAM: Ansío tener a ese Phineas en mis brazos…

ISABELLA: (Llorando) ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No les hagas daño!

PADRE WILLIAM: Iré por la vaselina… (Sale)

ISABELLA: Estoy destrozada. Y ahora este viene a buscar el lado más prohibido del deseo, de la lujuria desmedida. ¡Dios! Tus servidores son unos cerdos llenos de lujuria, hinchados con la grasa del pecado y la sangre de la lujuria. Sus apetitos son execrables, todo porque no pudieron guardar ese voto de castidad que te juran… por ser unos mediocres.

(Vuelve el Padre William)

PADRE WILLIAM: He traído la vaselina. ¿Estás lista?

ISABELLA: Sólo si prometes dejar a Phineas y Ferb.

PADRE WILLIAM: Bueno, bueno. Ya no están en mi lista.

ISABELLA: (Llorando) Pues entonces… estoy lista… para lo que sea.

**Escena V**

**(Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital de Danville: Ferb, Isabella y Phineas)**

PHINEAS: Me siento mejor Ferb. Tus combinaciones han sido mejor que la de los médicos.

FERB: Sólo hago lo mejor por ti.

(Entra Isabella)

ISABELLA: (Entra llorando) ¡Ferb! ¡Phineas! ¡Ayúdenme!

PHINEAS: ¿Qué te sucede?

ISABELLA: Ese maldito Padre William… robó lo que nunca podrá ser devuelto. El don que no puede recuperarse, la marca indeleble del honor de una mujer…

FERB: No te entiendo Isabella…

ISABELLA: (Furiosa) ¡Me ha violado! ¡2 veces!

(Silencio por un par de minutos)

PHINEAS: No puede ser… es mentira… ¡Es mentira!

FERB: Estás mintiendo… ¿No puede ser tan rastrero?

ISABELLA: No mentiría de algo así. Me amenazó con abusar de ustedes 2 y de destruir a tu familia, Ferb.

PHINEAS: Imposible… no puede ser. Estoy en una pesadilla… voy a despertarme. (Se golpea el rostro) ¡No funciona! ¡Es una pesadilla! (Sigue golpeándose)

FERB: Está en un ataque de pánico…

PHINEAS: ¡Isabella! ¡Nooo! ¡Mamá! ¡Candace! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! (Voz ansiosa) Mentira, mentira… ¡Mentira!

FERB: 10 mg de Alprazolam intravenoso. (Le inyecta el medicamento)

PHINEAS: No puede ser… es mentira… estoy soñando… yo… (Se duerme por la sedación)

FERB: Háblame claro. Dime que paso…

ISABELLA: ¿Pero y Phineas?

FERB: Estará dormido…

ISABELLA: El Padre Williams… ese monstruo, aprovechó que le conté tu historia, para engañarme y abusar de mí.

FERB: (Furioso) ¿¡Le contaste mi historia!? (Golpea a Isabella) ¡De todos tenías que decirle a ese monstruo!

ISABELLA: No lo entiendes…

FERB: ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Te vas a decirle todo y ahora me pides perdón!

ISABELLA: ¡Ferb, me ha violado! ¡2 veces! ¿No te conmueve eso?

FERB: Ahora hará de todo por arruinarme. Seducirá a Candace y ella aceptará porque no quiere ver a su familia destrozada. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?

ISABELLA: Detenlo por favor. No quiero que siga más. Admitió haber seducido a Dufford.

(Ferb cae al suelo de la impresión)

FERB: ¿Es una broma no?

ISABELLA: Es verdad. Ese bastardo lo dijo…

FERB: No puede ser… Dufford no… el más bravucón de todos sometido por la lujuria de ese hombre. Es más peligroso de lo que pensé.

ISABELLA: Por eso tenemos que detenerlo. Usará lo que le dije para dañar a más gente.

FERB: Está loco… sencillamente hará de todo por placer.

ISABELLA: Por eso debemos detenerlo. Si sigue así, dañará a más gente. Y Phineas, tú y Candace están en esa lista.

FERB: Les diré todo a mis padres. ¡Debemos ir a que te vea un ginecólogo!

ISABELLA: No lo hagas. Tus padres son capaces de creer que me violaste.

FERB: Tengo que hacer algo. Está loco y no quiero ser el próximo. Ni mi hermanastro Phineas ni Candace.

ISABELLA: Debemos atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

FERB: No voy a permitir que abuse de nadie más.

ISABELLA: ¿Por qué llegas hasta aquí por mí?

FERB: No hay quien te entienda… pero también es porque te quiero. Y a quienes amo, no dejo nunca que les hagan algo.

ISABELLA: Pero Phineas…

FERB: ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Está enfermo. Soy yo quien podrá decirle a mis padres que confían en un pedófilo. (Pausa y mira a Isabella) Te lo confesaría y te besaría… pero ya tienes suficiente trauma. Lo diré de todos modos… al igual que tú a Phineas… te amo. Sólo que yo si te corresponderé.

ISABELLA: Ferb… no debes hacerlo. Es capaz de matarte.

FERB: No me convenzas de lo contrario. Por ti, demostraré quien es ese pervertido en realidad.


	4. ACTO IV: Escenas I a V

**Camino**

**(Tragedia de Phineas y Ferb en 5 Actos)**

**Introducción**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Ponverine y a Disney Channel. Nunca se intenta tomar a estos personajes como propios.

Todas las indicaciones médicas que aparecen no son totalmente seguras. Son exageradas y deben tomarse como ficticias.

Este documento no debe ser leído por personas muy religiosas, ya que contiene referencias algo adredes al Catolicismo. Igualmente intentar leer mayores de 14 años.

Este documento es un script para una representación en escena. No fue representado por varias razones, pero queda para alguien que desee usarlo en un concurso de teatro.

**(Advertencia: Absténgase de leer este documento personas demasiado religiosas. Igualmente con menores de 14 años)**

**ACTO IV**

**Escena I**

**(Casa de la familia Flynn: Linda, Lawrence, Padre William, Ferb)**

LINDA: Nuestro hijo Phineas está mejorando. Gracias por su ayuda, Padre. No sabríamos que hacer sin usted.

PADRE WILLIAM: No sea tan lisonjera. He hecho lo que el llamado divino me llevó a realizar.

LAWRENCE: No sea tan humilde. Es un santo. Le debemos mucho.

LINDA: Hemos decidido que Phineas y Ferb deberán asistir a la Iglesia en cuanto se recuperen. Tienen mucho que agradecer…

(Entra Ferb)

FERB: Nada tengo que agradecerle a un farsante…

LINDA: ¡Ha curado a tu hermano! ¿Aún así dices que es un farsante?

FERB: Lo curé yo… con el agua pesada. Lo curaron los médicos, con medicinas y lo curó la ciencia con sus técnicas. ¿Dónde está la supuesta mano divina? En ningún lado…

LAWRENCE: ¿Lo curaste tú?

FERB: Phineas me llamó y comencé a trabajar. Un tratamiento experimental es el Agua Pesada, que es algo así como quimioterapia embotellada. Phineas tomó demasiada agua pesada, así que para hacer que lo vieran, hice que Perry lo mordiera. Así fue al hospital y curaron su exceso de radiación.

LINDA: ¿Has estado dando medicamentos a tu hermano? ¡Pudiste matarlo!

FERB: Nada de eso. Tenía todo muy controlado. Deberías agradecer a la ciencia y no a vendedores de almas la salud de Phineas.

LINDA: ¿Cómo te atreves?

PADRE WILLIAM: Calma chico. Entiendo que estés así. No te exasperes. "Tardos sean para la ira, dice el Señor"

FERB: No deberías ni citar las Escrituras. No después de lo que le hizo a Dufford y a Isabella.

LAWRENCE: ¿Les hizo algo?

LINDA: Llevarlos por el camino del bien. No como este malagradecido…

FERB: ¡Este hombre que crees santo abusó de Isabella y de Dufford! ¡Los violó!

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Padre mío!

LINDA: ¡Imperdonable! (Da una bofetada a Ferb)

LAWRENCE: Cálmate, querida…

PADRE WILLIAM: Deténgase.

LINDA: (Furiosa) Sabía lo que eras. Sabía que cuando Lawrence llegó aquí traía algo malo entre manos. Lo amaba y siempre lo amé y lo amaré. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. He visto como haz corrompido a mi familia, a mi Phineas y a mi Candace.

FERB: No sabes nada… nada de lo que realmente significa tu amor.

LINDA: Vienes a mi techo y todavía tienes el descaro de decir que este buen hombre es un pedófilo. Eres execrable. No tienes ni el más mínimo respeto por nada. Eres totalmente….

PADRE WILLIAM: Sra. Flynn, por favor no siga…

LINDA: ¿Crees que no he visto como Candace dice que Phineas y tú han construido cosas fuera de lo creíble? Jamás le di crédito, pero ahora sé que algo te tramabas. (Pausa) ¿Qué le harías a mi Phineas?

FERB: Le he dado lo que tú nunca le has dado… cariño.

LINDA: ¡No digas nada!

PADRE WILLIAM: Sabrá por supuesto que estas acusaciones son falsas e infundadas.

LAWRENCE: Le creemos Padre. El que aquí debe ser castigado es Ferb. Su comportamiento ha llegado a niveles insospechados.

FERB: Tú también… (Pausa) Te subes a su carro porque temes que se descubra la verdad… esa que tanto has estado ocultando… sobre tus verdaderas intenciones con ella.

LINDA: Aléjate de mi demonio. ¡Sal de aquí! (Coge su celular) ¡Llamaré a la policía!

FERB: Haz lo que quieras… (Se descontrola y saca su llave Inglesa) ¡Haz lo que te de la maldita gana!

(Ferb comienza a destrozar el mobiliario con su llave inglesa)

LAWRENCE: ¡Linda! ¡Llama a las autoridades!

FERB: ¡Muéranse todos! ¡Muéranse todos! ¡Muéranse todos!

(Linda coge a Ferb y lo golpea con su llave inglesa. Ferb cae al suelo inconsciente)

PADRE WILLIAM: El Señor nos proteja de estos desastres.

LAWRENCE: Esto es increíble. No entiendo porqué mi hijo es así. ¿Qué hice mal?

LINDA: No lo sé. Tal vez debamos orar por esa respuesta.

PADRE WILLIAM: La oración es la mejor forma de obtener respuestas. Comencemos: Creo en Dios Padre Todopoderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra…

**Escena II**

**(Oficina en Prisión de Danville: Ferb, Mayor Batter, Linda, Lawrence, Padre William)**

MAYOR BATTER: No tenemos muchas pruebas para inculparlo.

LINDA: ¡Intentó atacarnos!

MAYOR BATTER: Pues cuando llegó la policía, encontramos un cuerpo en el suelo y con una contusión. Resultó ser Ferb. Había sido golpeado con su llave inglesa. ¿Lo hizo él?

LINDA: Creí que tenía que hacerlo… temía por nuestra seguridad.

MAYOR BATTER: Pues aquí la abusadora sería usted. No es que esté de acuerdo, pero en esta época es preferible no tocar a nuestros hijos. Un golpe y podrían encerrarlos en prisión por años.

LAWRENCE: No lo atacamos. Créanos por favor.

PADRE WILLIAM: Dicen la verdad. Su hijo enloqueció de repente.

MAYOR BATTER: Aún así, eso es cuestión de disciplina. No hay razón para mandarlo a prisión.

PADRE WILLIAM: Tengo que hablar con usted a solas.

LINDA: ¿Y nosotros?

PADRE WILLIAM: Creo que será mejor que vean a su hijo Phineas. Los necesita.

LAWRENCE: Tiene razón… (A Linda) Vamos, querida… (Salen ambos)

MAYOR BATTER: ¿De qué es lo que quiere hablarme?

PADRE WILLIAM: Seguro se ha preguntado por qué quiero que encierren a ese tal Ferb.

MAYOR BATTER: Ni idea.

PADRE WILLIAM: Verá… entiendo que usted tiene estrés por esto de la prisión y no ha podido desahogarse. (Pausa) Pues justo le ofrezco el alivio que necesita. Ese Ferb es callado. Jamás dirá nada contra usted.

MAYOR BATTER: No le creo. Lo intentó atacar…

PADRE WILLIAM: Eso es porque no lo disciplinaron bien. Seguro aquí podrán arreglar ese carácter.

MAYOR BATTER: Mucho me temo que no podré hacer nada sin asegurarme yo tampoco…

PADRE WILLIAM: Todo está previsto. Tengo algunos "excedentes" de las limosnas de la Iglesia, así que podría depositarlos en su cuenta bancaria como compensación.

MAYOR BATTER: Me gustaría, pero quisiera ver al prisionero primero.

PADRE WILLIAM: Llámelo y véalo si le parece adecuado.

MAYOR BATTER: ¡Traigan al Prisionero!

(Alguien empuja a Ferb dentro de escena. Está esposado.)

FERB: ¿Qué quieren?

MAYOR BATTER: Pero si es Ferb Fletcher… el de las grabaciones de la cámara de tráfico de Danville…

FERB: ¿Lo sabían?

MAYOR BATTER: Pues muy callado no parece…

PADRE WILLIAM: Es que no ha aprendido el truco. (Golpea a Ferb en el estómago) Ahora vea la diferencia… (Ferb cae al suelo sin decir nada)

MAYOR BATTER: Maravilloso. Es justo lo que necesito para mis problemas de estrés…

PADRE WILLIAM: Y recuerde, si dice que es un _"delincuente juvenil"_ le dejarán hacer todo lo que quiera con él…

MAYOR BATTER: Me agrada la idea… (Golpea a Ferb, pateándole) Y me quita el estrés…

PADRE WILLIAM: Entre nos, Mayor Batter. Este bellaco dijo que soy un pedófilo. Así que no quiero tardar y demostrarle lo que realmente es ser un pedófilo…

MAYOR BATTER: Eso ya es pasarse un poco. No puedo consentirlo…

PADRE WILLIAM: No se preocupe. Le donaré los excedentes de la contabilidad parroquial. Estese muy cómodo…

MAYOR BATTER: Aún así, sólo puedo retenerlo por 24 horas a falta de pruebas…

PADRE WILLIAM: Con sólo 24 horas me basta. Serán las 24 horas más miserables de su triste existencia.

MAYOR BATTER: Pues está decidido. Es hora de quitarse el estrés… (Golpea a Ferb otra vez)

PADRE WILLIAM: (A Ferb) Ahora sabrás lo que se siente… y me deleitaré dando todos los detalles a tus "amigos"…

FERB: Maldito seas…

MAYOR BATTER: (Al Padre William) Será mejor mandarlo a las duchas. Ahí será todo más cómodo para nosotros.

PADRE WILLIAM: Pues por mí perfecto. Sólo déjenme vengarme de él…

MAYOR BATTER: ¡Oye tú! ¡Cabeza verde! ¡Vé inmediatamente a las duchas, para que te asees de ese cuerpo criminal que tienes! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

**Escena III**

**(Duchas de la Prisión de Danville: Ferb, Padre William y Mayor Batter)**

(Nota del Autor: Lean esta parte bajo su responsabilidad…)

FERB: (Con una toalla, pero aún vestido) Veo que no tengo más que obedecer. Sus golpes todavía me duelen… pero si no me ducho, me golpearán más. ¡Cómo te odio, Padre William!

(Aparecen el Mayor Batter y el Padre William)

MAYOR BATTER: Vaya, vaya… ni siquiera haz comenzado tu aseo… ¡Cerdo! (Le da un bofetón)

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Creías que me ibas a vencer tan fácil? Te metiste con quien no debías, Ferb Fletcher…

(Ferb se incorpora, pero es tomado de los pelos por el Mayor Batter)

MAYOR BATTER: ¿Quieres saber porqué hago esto? (Pausa) El gobierno es tan avaro que no nos paga ni siquiera las medicinas por la depresión y el estrés que nos provoca estar viendo todos los días a las escorias de la sociedad. Lo lamento pero tendré que desfogarme contigo. Es una pena… pero las cosas son así. Me gustaría dejarte aquí años… pero sólo podré 24 horas. Pero las aprovecharé al máximo… (Le golpea el estómago y lo arroja al suelo)

FERB: Due..le…

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Claro que duele! ¿A lo mejor el agua te calma? (Abre los caños del agua)

FERB: ¡Aaaahhh!

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Está fría no? Lo siento, pero no tenemos agua caliente para ti…

MAYOR BATTER: Levántate… das vergüenza… (Lo levanta con fuerza)

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Se te mojó la ropa? (Pausa) Que lástima… sólo tenemos que secarla… ¿Pero qué te pondrás?

FERB: Prefiero estar así…

MAYOR BATTER: No seas un desobediente. Vamos a secarte…

(El Padre William comienza a quitarle los zapatos a Ferb)

PADRE WILLIAM: Sería más brusco, pero en 24 horas podría notase…

(El Padre William sigue desvistiendo a Ferb, hasta dejarlo sólo en ropa interior)

MAYOR BATTER: Creo que ahora si podrás bañarte… (Sarcástico) Tranquillo… seguro que ya habrás visto hombres en una clase de natación… (Abre la llave del agua fría)

PADRE WILLIAM: Mira como el agua fluye por él… es tan perfecto…

FERB: Realmente das asco…

PADRE WILLIAM: Pero lo que sucede es que a ti jamás te creerán…

MAYOR BATTER: (Aparte) Nunca quise hacer esto (A Ferb) Pues ahora palpemos el cuerpo, para ver si tiene moretones… (Comienza a tocar a Ferb)

FERB: Deténgase… monstruo….

PADRE WILLIAM: Y que tal si yo doy gala de lo que dices que soy… un pedófilo. Pues que yo sepa… los pedófilos hacen esto… (Comienza a acariciarle el rostro), y también cosas como esta… (Recorre su espalda)

FERB: Basta ya… no saben lo que hacen…

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Claro que lo sabemos! (Pausa) Ahora prepárate para un sufrimiento como no has sentido otro…

(El Mayor Batter se saca su cinturón y comienzan a golpear el cuerpo de Ferb)

MAYOR BATTER: ¡A ver si aprendes a no acusar a las personas!

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Sufre! Siente el dolor… luego sentirás mucho más…

(Los dos siguen golpeando a Ferb hasta quedarse satisfechos. Luego lo dejan)

PADRE WILLIAM: Debemos ir a Enfermería…

MAYOR BATTER: ¿Nos hemos propasado?

PADRE WILLIAM: No. Vamos por vaselina. Tenemos que preparar una sigilosa entrada por la _puerta de atrás_…

MAYOR BATTER: Lo entiendo… ¿Pero y si escapa?

PADRE WILLIAM: No lo hará… se lo aseguro. (Salen)

FERB: (Cuando se asegura que ya se han ido, se pone a llorar) No puede existir par de seres tan corruptos, tan deleznables, que solo por los apetitos de la carne hagan esto. ¿Y que hay de mi cuerpo magullado? (Pausa) ¡Expuesto a todas las inclemencias! ¡Torturándome y destruyendo mi interior por esto! ¿Pero quién tiene la culpa de todas estas desgracias? ¿Quién hizo que acudiéramos a William? (Pausa) Fue Linda Flynn y todo por la culpa de Phineas… (Su voz se pone siniestra) Todo es su culpa… intentó sacarme del hueco donde estaba y me metió en uno peor. El merece todo esto)

(Vuelven el Padre William y el Mayor Batter)

PADRE WILLIAM: Tenemos lo que necesitamos.

MAYOR BATTER: No puedo esperar por ver esto…

PADRE WILLIAM: (A Ferb) Ahora sabrás lo que te espero, pequeño imbécil…

FERB: Adelante… pero ya sé de quién es la culpa ahora.

**Escena IV**

**(Capellanía de una Iglesia de Danville: Candace, Padre William, Lawrence)**

LAWRENCE: Llevamos esperando muchas horas y el Padre William no aparece.

CANDACE: Los acólitos nos dijeron que fue a visitar a los presos. ¡Qué gesto de santo!

LAWRENCE: Supongo que también tendrá tiempo para su familia…

CANDACE: Los santos dejan todo por seguir a nuestro Creador.

LAWRENCE: Candace… haz estado un poco religiosa últimamente…

CANDACE: Pero si ese hombre demostró que Ferb tenía problemas. No sabíamos eso ni por asomo… tiene un don divino…

(Aparece el Padre William)

PADRE WILLIAM: Vaya… veo que me han estado esperando.

CANDACE: Es un honor que venga a vernos.

PADRE WILLIAM: No sea tan lisonjera. Sólo soy un servidor de nuestro Señor.

CANDACE: Bueno, si usted lo dice. (Pausa) Hemos venido a que nos dé su consejo.

PADRE WILLIAM: Sobre que…

LAWRENCE: Es sobre Phineas. Está trastornado por esas mentiras que le dijo Ferb. Phineas dice que Isabella tiene las pruebas, pero no las dice por miedo.

PADRE WILLIAM: Es increíble como pueden ser las iniquidades de algunos…

CANDACE: No sabemos qué hacer. Siempre que hablamos a Phineas de Dios, el nos rechaza diciendo que escogimos a un criminal como guía…

LAWRENCE: Tememos que Ferb le haya lavado el cerebro…

PADRE WILLIAM: Tengo entendido que sus hijos son muy imaginativos y a veces lo que dicen o hacen es difícil de creer…

CANDACE: ¡Es casi imposible! ¡La semana pasada, construyeron una mezcla de Invierno y Verano llamada Invierano!

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿No debería ser Verinvierno?

LAWRENCE: Candace, no empieces ahora…

PADRE WILLIAM: Espero que sus hijos no hayan creído esa tontería de la correlación entre desarrollo intelectual y espiritualidad.

CANDACE: ¿Y eso?

PADRE WILLIAM: Hay quienes creen que cuando son más inteligentes pueden concluir que la religión y el creer en Dios son sinónimo de una ignorancia de los métodos científicos y la percepción de la realidad…

CANDACE: Pues yo no creo que Phineas haya pensado así… pero Ferb…

LAWRENCE: Nunca hubiera imaginado que Ferb fuera ateo. Ni siquiera hablaba con nosotros…

PADRE WILLIAM: Es lo que podría explicar su obsesión a los inventos… (Pausa) Ya vengo… voy por unas cosas… (Sale)

CANDACE: Es increíble como sabemos más cosas de Ferb ahora…

LAWRENCE: Nunca pensé que fuera así. Es tan callado que no podría haberlo sabido…

CANDACE: Pero dejó de serlo cuando tomó ese medicamento…

LAWRENE: (Aparte) O cuando descubrió esa verdad…

(Regresa el Padre William, trae dos jeringillas)

CANDACE: ¿Padre y esas dos Jeringuillas?

PADRE WILLIAM: Son para… (Pausa) ¡Los incautos de los dos! (Se las inyecta con rapidez)

LAWRENCE: ¿Porqué…? (Cae al suelo)

CANDACE: ¡Papá! ¡No puedo moverme!

PADRE WILLIAM: Es Bromuro de Vecuronio… un analgésico pre-operatorio. Los dejará paralizados para hacer lo que yo quiero hacer… (Coge a Candace)

CANDACE: ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

PADRE WILLIAM: Tu dosis es menor, porque te necesito sumisa, pero despierta. Ven aquí… será tan divertido…

CANDACE: Ferb tenía razón…

PADRE WILLIAM: Esta vez traje hasta la vaselina…

LAWRENCE: Hija… huye… (Al Sacerdote) Monstruo... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

PADRE WILLIAM: Todos dicen eso… bueno el efecto del Vecuronio dura un buen tiempo, así que lo pasaré de lo lindo y luego seguiré el festín con Phineas… y con eso acabaremos en Danville.

CANDACE: A mi hermano no lo toques…

PADRE WILLIAM: ¿Y qué harás? (La comienza a tocar) Sólo tendrás que obedecer… y ver como todo cuanto amas se pierde poco a poco… (Pausa y suspira) Eres tan ardiente… ganas no me faltan… (Se la lleva)

**Escena V**

**(Hospital General de Danville: Phineas, Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Padre William)**

LINDA: ¿Y Candace y mi esposo?

PADRE WILLIAM: Salieron por el Centro Comercial. Regresarán en unas horas. ¿Y Phineas?

LINDA: Aquí tenemos a Phineas, padre. Véalo o háblele si desea ayudarlo.

PADRE WILLIAM: Claro que lo ayudaré. Aunque creo que será en privado.

LINDA: ¿Es que hay algo de lo que no puedo enterarme?

PADRE WILLIAM: No es eso… es sólo la confianza con los que trato.

LINDA: Usted es el que sabe, Padre. (Sale de ahí)

PADRE WILLAM: Pues bueno… (Mira a Phineas) Al fin llegó el momento… sigue dormido con su dosis de medicamentos. Será perfecto…

(Regresa Linda)

LINDA: Padre William, por cierto… no se olvide hacer que Phineas intente aceptar lo del ir a la Iglesia.

PADRE WILLIAM: Cómo no, Sra. Flynn.

LINDA: Gracias padre. (Linda sale)

PADRE WILLIAM: Ahora sí… llegó el momento Phineas.

(El Padre William se acerca a Phineas y le acaricia el rostro. Se prepara para desabrochar la ropa de paciente que lleva el chico cuando entonces, entran Candace y Lawrence)

CANDACE: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

LAWRENCE: ¡Maldito! Ahora ibas a por nuestro hijo. (Pausa) ¡Linda!

(Aparece Linda)

LINDA: ¿Padre William… qué es esto?

CANDACE: Tu hombre santo estaba por abusar de Phineas.

LINDA: Es un malentendido, ¿verdad Padre?

CANDACE: Fíate de tu familia… ¡Me violó!

LINDA: ¡Eso es imposible!

LAWRENCE: Candace dice la verdad. Este maldito nos anestesió y abusó de Candace.

PADRE WILLIAM: ¡Mienten!

(Phineas despierta de la sedación, pero no lo nota nadie)

CANDACE: No mentimos. Al fin entiendo a Ferb… la idea de ver a este execrable ser abusando de niños daba suficiente asco a cualquiera. Pero fuiste más allá… Dufford, Isabella y yo. Ahora quieres violentar a Phineas… (Pausa) ¿Qué le has hecho a Ferb?

PHINEAS: (Voz muy baja) Mi ropa… mi ropa…

LAWRENCE: Acéptalo Wiliam. Se acabó. Eres un pedófilo y lo pagarás…

PHINEAS: (Grita) ¡¿Quién intentó desabrochar mi ropa?!

LINDA: (Horrorizada) ¿Ha intentado… abusar de mi hijo?

CANDACE: Tú misma lo has visto…

LINDA: Eres una bestia… (Se pone muy furiosa) ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos, maldito pedófilo!

PHINEAS: ¡Ayuda! ¿Qué me han querido hacer? ¿Dónde está Ferb?

PADRE WILLIAM: Ferb está en una prisión… (Pausa) Ya debió recibir "su parte" de todo esto.

PHINEAS: Ferb no mentía… eres un monstruo.

CANDACE: La justicia te condenará y nosotros también…

PADRE WILLIAM: Todo ha terminado… pero lo diré… fue una sensación increíble…

LINDA: Te veré en el juzgado y morir en la cárcel…

PADRE WILLIAM: Lástima que no tenga tiempo para eso… (Saca una botella con líquido azul, se la bebe y cae muerto al instante)

CANDACE: ¡Se ha suicidado! ¡Imperdonable!

PHINEAS: ¿Dónde está Ferb?

LINDA: Tranquilízate hijo. Mamá irá a buscarlo.

PHINEAS: Tengo miedo… ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese monstruo?

LAWRENCE: No te preocupes. Nosotros lo buscaremos.

CANDACE: Lamentamos no haberles creído…

PHINEAS: Eso no importa ahora. Quiero ver a Ferb… saber que está bien.

LINDA: No te preocupes cariño… lo encontraremos… ya todo ha pasado.

CANDACE: Llamen a la policía… quiero que retiren a ese impresentable de ahí.

LAWRENCE: Vamos hija, nosotros tendremos el honor…


	5. ACTO V: Escenas I a V

**Camino**

**(Tragedia de Phineas y Ferb en 5 Actos)**

**Introducción**

**  
**Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Ponverine y a Disney Channel. Nunca se intenta tomar a estos personajes como propios.

Todas las indicaciones médicas que aparecen no son totalmente seguras. Son exageradas y deben tomarse como ficticias.

Este documento no debe ser leído por personas muy religiosas, ya que contiene referencias algo adredes al Catolicismo. Igualmente intentar leer mayores de 14 años.

Este documento es un script para una representación en escena. No fue representado por varias razones, pero queda para alguien que desee usarlo en un concurso de teatro.**  
**

**ACTO V**

**Escena I**

**(Jardín de la Casa de la Familia Flynn: Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, Candace)**

LINDA: Llegué tarde, Candace. Cuando fui a la Prisión, me dijeron que Ferb había sido puesto ya en libertad.

CANDACE: No te preocupes, vendrá pronto.

PHINEAS: ¿Ese mal sacerdote encerró a Ferb? Imperdonable…

LAWRENCE: Espero que Ferb no se pierda…

PHINEAS: No lo hará. Conoce la ciudad… llegará aquí pronto.

LINDA: Todavía no me perdono haber confiado en un pervertido como ese… ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de jugar con su futuro?

LAWRENCE: Déjalo ya querida. Cálmate que esto ya se terminó.

(Aparece Ferb)

PHINEAS: ¡Ferb! ¡Haz vuelto!

FERB: Esto aún no se acaba… hay muchas cosas por saldar.

PHINEAS: ¿Ferb… te pasa algo?

FERB: ¡Tú tienes la culpa! (Señala a Lawrence) Tú fuiste quién engañó a todos… inclusive a tus hijos.

PHINEAS: ¿Ferb… quién es culpable?

FERB: Veo que no se quieren enterar… Linda Flynn… tu matrimonio es una farsa muy bien montada.

LINDA: ¿A qué te refieres?

FERB: Cuando Lawrence y yo vivíamos en Inglaterra, tenía una familia. Lo recordaba… eran días felices… hasta que te conoció en ese concierto de Love Handel.

PHINEAS: ¿Reunimos a la banda no?

FERB: Fue entonces cuando descubrió que tenías 2 hijos: Candace y Phineas, pero no tenías a un padre. Entonces, el para poder cortejar decidió presentarse con un hijo y soltero. Se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible a mi madre. La gritaba, le pegaba, le decía que no valía para nada. Fue entonces cuando ella no pudo soportarlo y se suicidó. Lawrence Fletcher logró lo que se proponía… y entonces se enamoraron. Pero es un amor muerto, manchado con sangre inocente… ¡La sangre de mi madre!

LINDA: ¿Lawrence… esto es cierto?

LAWRENCE: No que va… es una mentira. No sé cómo pudo decirle eso ese maldito sacerdote.

LINDA: Estás mintiéndome… se te nota en la mirada.

FERB: Y también hay algo que debo decirte, Phineas.

PHINEAS: Seguro ya tendrás una idea. (Pausa) ¡Ya sé que haremos hoy!

FERB: Seguro… ya sé que haremos… ¡Hoy te diré la verdad!

PHINEAS: ¿Cuál verdad?

FERB: No eres mi hermano y lo sabes.

PHINEAS: ¿Pero somos amigos no?

FERB: Debo agradecerte tu ayuda cuando estaba destrozado por lo de mi madre. Se ahorcó y me quedé mudo del horror. No sabía que decir. (Pausa) Pero fuiste tú quien me ayudó a salir de ese agujero.

PHINEAS: Entonces, somos amigos…

FERB: ¡Silencio! Al intentar que tu y yo viviéramos un verano increíble, cometiste el peor error. Hiciste que todos sospecharan de mí. Finalmente eso llevó a Linda a buscar a ese sacerdote. Toda la culpa la tienes tú.

(Aparece Candace)

CANDACE: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

FERB: ¡Tú también tienes la culpa! Al acusarnos siempre, hiciste que ellos se contactaran con ese hombre…

PHINEAS: Ferb… yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Jamás te culpé de nada.

FERB: No eres más mi hermano ni mi amigo. Eres uno de los peores seres que he podido ver. Todos quisieron esto…

PHINEAS: ¿Ferb… qué te hicieron?

FERB: Eso ya no importa…

CANDACE: ¡Claro que importa! ¡Seguramente ese desgraciado abusó de ti!

FERB: ¡Silencio! (Pausa) Ahora es cuando Phineas lo pagará… (Saca su llave inglesa)

PHINEAS: Ferb… me apena mucho que lleguemos a estos extremos. Pero tú te lo has buscado.

FERB: Déjame saldar cuentas. Luego inventaremos todo lo que quieras, porque tienes culpa y debe ser expiada, pero no eres culpable del todo…

**Escena II**

**(Casa de Isabella: Baljeet, Dufford e Isabella)**

BALJEET: ¿Por qué nos trajiste por aquí?

ISABELLA: Necesito su ayuda… ya que Phineas y Ferb han estado ocupados.

DUFFORD: ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa?

ISABELLA: No dejo de subir de peso… mi cuerpo se hincha y por más que hago dietas no funciona. ¿Alguna idea?

DUFFORD: Seguramente alguna enfermedad… ¿O qué tal si sólo comes y no lo dices?

ISABELLA: ¡Dufford! Se serio por favor…

DUFFORD: Lo siento…

BALJEET: Deberíamos ir a un Hospital…

ISABELLA: No quiero volver a un Hospital. He visto cosas terribles…

BALJEET: Hay otra posibilidad… (Pausa) Puedes tener cáncer o tumores en el estómago que lo hinchen…

ISABELLA: ¡Eso es terrible! No quiero morir, sin que Phineas me lo diga…

DUFFORD: ¿Te diga qué?

ISABELLA: Quiero que Phineas me diga al menos una vez que me ama. Que me quiere más que a una amiga…

BALJEET: ¿Estás hablando de amor?

ISABELLA: Sí… estoy hablando de amor…

DUFFORD: No entiendo nada…

BALJEET: Amor… amor… (Pausa) ¡Hay una tercera posibilidad! Embarazo. Su prueba es sencilla. Iré a la farmacia por una…

ISABELLA: Pero eso es ridículo, yo jamás he…

BALJEET: Es la única que podemos realizar sin ir a un hospital.

ISABELLA: Les he pedido ayuda, no que me digan los rollos de una película de amor.

BALJEET: Pero si no pasó nada, no debes temer…

ISABELLA: ¿Insinúas acaso que puedo estar embarazada?

BALJEET: No es eso… no es que yo…

ISABELLA: Ve a por tu prueba del embarazo. No podemos hacer más…

DUFFORD: Lo acompañaré…

BALJEET: Prefiero ir solo…

ISABELLA: Vayan ambos, por favor.

BALJEET: Está… bien… (Salen ambos)

ISABELLA: ¡Embarazo! ¿Qué ser puede estar creciendo en mis entrañas? Una amalgama entre ese pecador lujurioso y una frágil chica. (Pausa) ¡Ahh! Si sólo pudiera haber sido amada por Phineas. Pero he perdido la dote que nunca se recupera y el don insustituible. ¿Cómo podré enamorar a Phineas?

(Regresan Baljeet y Dufford)

BALJEET: Traemos el Test de Embarazo… sólo debes ir a un baño y aplicarlo. El resultado en unos pocos minutos…

ISABELLA: Bueno… pues iré. Esperen aquí… (Isabella sale)

DUFFORD: ¿Algo que hacer mientras la esperamos?

BALJEET: Creo que nos excedimos con la idea del Test de Embarazo…

DUFFORD: No lo creo… ¡Vamos a tomar limonada! (Salen)

(Regresa Isabella)

ISABELLA: ¡Imposible! Positivo… estoy embarazada de ese desgraciado… ¡Tengo un hijo del que me violó! (Pausa) Imposible… no pienso dar a luz… no pienso amarlo. No pienso acabar como una madre soltera… ¡Abortaré! (Pausa) Pero si lo hago todos me condenarán, me llamarán asesina… y si lo tengo lo harán igual, me juzgarán y dirán que soy una cualquiera. Eso nunca… primero prefiero morir… ¡Moriré! Yo Isabella García-Shapiro, moriré hoy. (Sale)

(Tras un momento de silencio se oye un ruido como el de un cuerpo al ser colgado. Por el ruido, regresan Baljeet y Dufford con vasos de limonada)

DUFFORD: ¿Pero qué pasó? Iré a ver… (Sale por un lado del escenario. Deja caer su vaso de limonada fuera de escena y regresa)

BALJJEET: ¿Pasa algo?

DUFFORD: ¡Se ha suicidado! ¡Se colgó con su cinta de emblemas! ¡Su cuerpo cuelga de un baño!

BALJEET: (Deja caer su vaso de limonada) ¿Y el test? ¿¡Viste el test!?

DUFFORD: Tenía un símbolo de "cruz" (+) en su indicador.

BALJEET: Ella estaba embarazada… y seguro por eso se mató…

**Escena III**

**(Jardín de la Casa de la Familia Flynn: Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, Candace)**

PHINEAS: Ferb, debes reconsiderar todo esto. Te estás pasando demasiado. ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos?

FERB: Quisiera decir que lo somos, pero es tan difícil poder decidir. Tu tienes la culpa de lo que me pasó, pero a la vez me salvaste de una miserable existencia.

PHINEAS: Ferb, yo nunca haría nada para dañarte. Somos hermanos…

FERB: ¡Silencio! "Somos hermanos" dices. ¿Te haz puesto a pensar porqué hablas así?

CANDACE: Phineas me tiene a mí, por si no lo sabías…

FERB: Pero seguro no eras su hermana ideal. Buscaba algo más… algo que lo hiciera sentirse diferente.

LINDA: Ferb… no te entiendo nada…

FERB: Querías que alguien te ayude a que tengas algo que decir cuando regreses a la escuela. Por eso te alegra que sea tu hermano… porque así logras todos esos objetivos.

CANDACE: Phineas… ¿Eso es mentira no?

PHINEAS: Ferb… no sé como lo haz sabido…

CANDACE: ¡Phineas! ¿Y que hay de tu hermana Candace!

PHINEAS: Vamos… tú no nos ayudas en nada. Te solía querer, pero tus paranoias me permitieron olvidarme y centrarme en Ferb…

CANDACE: Ferb… Ferb… ¡Todo es Ferb para ti!

LAWRENCE: Candace…

CANDACE: ¡Estoy cansada de que todo sea así! ¡Sólo piensa en Ferb! ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Dónde están mis sentimientos?

PHINEAS: ¿Qué dices Candace?

CANDACE: Nunca haz pensado en tu hermana… (Recoje una de las llaves inglesas que hay en el jardín) sólo lo haz hecho en él… ¡Te odio! (Golpea a Phineas con la llave inglesa)

LINDA: ¡Phineas!

FERB: ¡Ja-Ja-ja-ja! (A Phineas) ¿Vez ahora mi venganza? ¿Vez ahora como tu familia sufre en carne propia lo que yo sufrí por culpa de Lawrence?

PHINEAS: No tenemos la culpa Ferb. No te hemos hecho nada…

FERB: Claro que m han hecho algo… ¡Ahora prepárate para que saldemos cuentas!

LINDA: ¡Deténgase chicos! ¡Si siguen así los castigaré!

FERB: ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? (Pausa) Tengo mas herramientas esperando ser usadas…

PHINEAS: No quiero llegar tan lejos… por favor detente Ferb.

FERB: Ya no hay marcha atrás… ¡Prepárate!

(Ferb se abalanza sobre su hermano, ambos se defienden con las llaves inglesas. Candace sale rápidamente de escena. Entre los forcejeos, Phineas queda encima de Ferb)

FERB: Vamos… golpéame con esa llave y todo habrá acabado…

PHINEAS: (Llorando) ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero dañar a mi hermano!

FERB: Soy tu hermanastro y no soy tu sangre. Hazlo ya…

PHINEAS: ¿Y que me importa ser tu sangre o no? ¡Somos amigos! No me importa que cosas te hayan hecho, de donde hayas venido… lo que nos importa es el verano. Lo sabes…

FERB: ¿Quieres decir que todo lo que hecho ha sido equivocado? (Pausa) ¡Ja-Ja-Ja! Casi me lo creo… pero no me convencerás tan fácilmente…

(Candace regresa a escena con un destornillador y se lo hunde a Ferb en el cuerpo)

PHINEAS: ¡Candace!

CANDACE: ¡Muere! ¡Muere maldito loco, muere!

(Ferb deja caer su llave inglesa, Candace la coge y le golpea la cabeza repetidas veces. Ferb cae muerto a un lado de Phineas)

CANDACE: Ya todo terminó…

PHINEAS: ¡Nooo! ¡Ferb! ¡Hermano! (A Candace) ¿Qué haz hecho?

LINDA: Ha hecho algo terrible… pero a la vez necesario. Todo esto se acaba ahora…

PHINEAS: No puede ser… ¡Quiero a Ferb con vida!

**Escena IV**

**(Jardín de la Casa de la Familia Flynn: Phineas, Linda, Lawrence, Candace)**

CANDACE: Ha sido terrible, pero al fin se ha acabado.

PHINEAS: ¡Asesina! ¡Haz matado a mi hermano!

CANDACE: Lo hice por ti…

PHINEAS: No debiste hacerlo. Haz matado a Ferb… a mi hermano.

CANDACE: ¡Ya basta pues! Te salvo la vida y me lo recriminas…

LINDA: Candace, aún si lo haz salvado… lo que haz hecho es…

CANDACE: Ya lo sé… es asesinato. ¿Querías a Phineas muerto? No todo se puede en la vida…

LINDA: La culpa la tiene… (Pausa) ¡Lawrence!

LAWRENCE: ¿Qué he hecho yo?

LINDA: Si consideramos que lo que dice Ferb es cierto… lo haz vuelto loco, separándolo de su familia.

CANDACE: Y si eso es verdad… entonces el realmente tenía razones para odiarnos.

LAWRENCE: Vamos, no se pongan tan analíticas…

CANDACE: ¿Realmente es verdad lo que Ferb nos contó?

LAWRENCE: Pues verán… (Se ríe despacio) Ja-ja… (Aumenta el tono de voz) ¡Ja-ja-ja! (Se ríe maniacamente) ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja!

LINDA: ¡Lawrence!

LAWRENCE: ¡Lo hice! ¿Y qué? Ya está muerto… ese tonto ya está muerto. ¿Qué más querría yo?

LINDA: Dilo todo…

LAWRENCE: Verás… te conocí en ese concierto de Love Handel. Pero sabía que si quería conquistarte tenía que presentarme con una desgracia similar a la tuya… estar sólo… así seríamos la pareja perfecta.

PHINEAS: Eres un monstruo…

LAWRENCE: ¡Silencio! En ese entonces estaba casado y tenía que hacer algo para poder enamorar a Linda Flynn.

CANDACE: ¿Entonces…?

LAWRENCE: Me dediqué a hacerle la vida imposible a Ferb y a su madre. (Pausa) Ya ni recuerdo quien es…

LINDA: ¿Qué les hiciste?

LAWRENCE: Más me lo tomé con ella. Le decía siempre que me traía problemas. Discutíamos siempre. Logre que cada minuto de su vida fuera un infierno. Finalmente logré lo que quería de ella… que se matara. Ferb la encontró colgada en el baño. Rápidamente lo lleve al hospital y le dieron anestesia, para que creyera que fue un mal sueño. Finalmente, logré venir con Ferb y te conocí. Y nos casamos y fui feliz…

PHINEAS: ¿Cómo puedes decir que fuiste feliz después de matarla? ¡Eres un monstruo!

LAWRENCE: Todos dicen eso… pero tú ni siquiera sabías que Isabella te quería…

PHINEAS: ¿Cómo tu?

LAWRENCE: Lo he notado siempre. Y ahora que ha sido violada por el Padre William… ¿Qué se habrá hecho? (Pausa) No la haz consolado y seguro ya se debe de haber matado… No me digas que tengo que hacer para ser feliz.

PHINEAS: ¡Lo pagarás muy caro! ¡Tú mataste a Ferb provocándole esos traumas! ¡Devuélvelo! (Coge su llave inglesa y arremete contra Lawrence)

LAWRENCE: Pobre idiota… (Saca un arma y le dispara a Phineas 2 veces)

LINDA: ¡Nooo!

LAWRENCE: Ahora sabrás lo que sentí cuando ella murió… sientes una calma tremenda ¿No?

LINDA: ¿Cómo puedes tú…?

CANDACE: ¡Phineas! ¡Dime algo!

PHINEAS: (Débil) Me duele… mucho… pero al menos sé que me iré a reunir con Ferb, sea donde se encuentre.

CANDACE: No seas tonto… vas a vivir… por Ferb.

PHINEAS: Ya es muy tarde para mí… lo siento Candace. (Muere)

CANDACE: ¡Noooo! ¡Phineas! ¡Nooo!

LAWRENCE: Ahora nos falta alguien más…

(Lawrence dispara a Candace 2 veces)

**Escena V**

**(Jardín de la Casa de la Familia Flynn: Linda, Lawrence, Baljeet, Dufford)**

LAWRENCE: Creo que esto ya lo termina todo…

LINDA: ¡Candace! ¡Noo! ¡Candace, respóndeme!

LAWRENCE: Ya está muerta. Déjalo así. Sólo tenemos tiempo para los dos.

LINDA: ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a mis hijos y pedirme que tengamos tiempo para los dos?

LAWRENCE: Pues fue Ferb quien quiso matar a Phineas, y entonces tu hija lo mató.

LINDA: Lo hizo porque temía por su seguridad. Tú enloqueciste a Ferb con todo lo que le hiciste a su familia. No tienes alma.

LAWRENCE: ¿Y a mí que me importa lo que tu digas?

LINDA: Debería matarte como ellos y así terminar con todo… pero no será así. No caeré tan bajo.

LAWRENCE: En realidad tienes que saber porqué hice todo esto.

LINDA: Quiero saberlo. Di todo lo que sepas… (Saca su celular por detrás y lo pone en modo de grabación)

LAWRENCE: Cuando murió la madre de Ferb, me hize acreedor de sus ahorros. La muy tonta los guardaba en su cuarto, porque no confiaba en el Sistema Financiero. Con ese dinero pude venir a América y vivir contigo.

LINDA: ¿Sólo lo hiciste por eso? ¿Por dinero?

LAWRENCE: No sólo por dinero… también quería conocer nuevos lugares, romper con mi pasado… y sobre todo deshacerme de Ferb. Pero cuando supe que sería crucial para irme a América, lo conservé.

LINDA: ¿Deshacerte de Ferb?

LAWRENCE: Yo sabía de todo lo que Ferb era capaz. Pudo ser uno de los genios de su generación y darme a mí y a ella todos los honores y orgullos. (Pausa) Pero este idiota (Señala el cuerpo de Ferb) se dedicó a congeniar con niños… los sorprendía haciendo cosas en Inglaterra. Y rechazó siempre presumir de lo que sabía…

LINDA: ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo hiciste por…?

LAWRENCE: Quería que mi hijo ganara uno de lo Premios Westinghouse de Ciencia que habían cada año. Pero el muy tonto dijo que no le gustaba presumir y que prefería vivir tranquilamente. Me dediqué a buscar una forma de hacer miserable su existencia… y la encontré, parcialmente, conociéndote a ti.

LINDA: Me usaste… ¿Me usaste?

LAWRENCE: ¡Claro que sí! Con esa excusa, destruí a la madre de Ferb y presenció el trauma más grande que pudo ver. Por eso dejó de hablar.

LINDA: Eres realmente execrable… ¿Hiciste todo esto porque Ferb no quiso presentarse a un concurso?

LAWRENCE: Una beca del Premio Westinghouse sería lo mejor que nos hubiera pasado. Sería famoso… y mi esposa y yo…

LINDA: Acabo de grabarlo todo… la policía te hundirá por todo lo que haz hecho.

LAWRENCE: No creo que puedan. Ahora que tus hijos han muerto… no tengo nada que hacer aquí… (Saca su arma)

LINDA: No permitiré que te suicides…

LAWRENCE: Sólo algo más… Candace decía la verdad. Phineas y Ferb usaron lo que sabían para hacer toda clase de inventos. Fácilmente pudieron ganar el Westington por alguno de ellos. Ahora que ya te lo dije… ¡Adiós! (Se dispara en la sien)

LINDA: ¡No puede ser! Se ha matado y me ha dejado sola. Ya no tengo nada… ni siquiera a mis hijos, que están muertos. (Abraza el cuerpo de Phineas) ¡Oh Phineas! ¡Perdóname por no haber sido una buena madre! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! (Va a Candace) ¡Candace! Lamento no haberte creído… tus hermanos sí hacían cosas mientras yo no estaba. (Pausa) ¡Ahhh! ¿A dónde iré? ¿Qué haré? (Enloquece) Ya sé… iré con ellos… iré a verlos… a verlos donde quiera que estén… estaré con mis hijos… ¡Mis hijos! (Coge el arma de Lawrence) ¡Mis hijos… abran sus brazos y reciban a su madre que ya llega! (Se dispara en la boca, cayendo muerta)

(Aparecen Dufford y Baljeet)

DUFFORD: ¿Qué fueron esos tiros?

BALJEET: ¡Nooo! ¡Están muertos!

DUFFORD: Este lugar está maldito… un asesino anda suelto…

BALJEET: Algo muy peligroso pasó aquí… debemos irnos.

DUFFORD: Seguro no eran tan felices como parecían… (Salen corriendo)

FIN


	6. Breve Opinión del Autor

**Breve Opinión del Autor**

Al fin he terminado Camino. Me han llegado algunas críticas a mi correo, así que quiero aclararlas. Transcribo el comentario:

_**Sigues queriendo pelea? Fanfics que dan asco ni se merecen mis reviews. No se  
por que sigo.**_

_**BTW: Lei Camino, asi que eres un ateo? Con que respetas mis ideas pero no la  
de los demas?**_

_**PD: Has notado que los shows que tu ves han hecho algo a tu cabezita?**_

Sobre tus opiniones personales no digo nada. Tú sabrás porqué calificas mis fics como "asco". En fin, quizá tengamos diferentes formas de ver el mundo. Si sigues, es que en el fondo te gusta rebatirme, tal vez como a mí me gusta revolverme por las cosas que se ven en Phineas y Ferb.

Sobre "Camino". No soy un ateo. He crecido en una familia católica, pero tuve ciertos "roces" y problemas con la Fe. (Desengaños con la religión evangélica) Hoy en día sería capaz de llamarme Agnóstico, aunque poseo familia Atea y Católica. Además, la idea original de Camino fue tras ver el film español del mismo nombre, en el que una chica que se enamora de un chico llamado Jesús, es confundida por su familia por una santa con devoción al Salvador de la Cristiandad. La película es una denuncia a ciertos modos de adoctrinamiento que practica el Opus Dei. (No me consta, es lo que sugiere la película).

El abuso sexual de menores, que menciono en el documento, es ficticio, pero hay reportes de sacerdotes que han abusado de sus acólitos. Simplemente me atreví a mezclar esto. De todos modos, somos seres con libertad de expresión. Nadie resultó lastimado en la realización de este documento, así que no veo el motivo de la ira.

No significa que porque algunos malos sacerdotes hayan abusado de menores, toda la iglesia sea un criadero de pedófilos. Claro que no. Generalizar está muy mal. Y eso lo dejo en claro por si alguien cree que Camino es un documento anticatólico. Además, advierto al inicio que el documento "tiene su sesgo", así que el que avisa no es traidor.

Sobre lo de "si he notado que los shows me hacen algo" pues diré que soy estable mentalmente. He visto Phineas y Ferb y no me he puesto a querer armar montañas rusas, playas en un jardín ni construir un auto real a radio control (Aunque esto último es posible aunque remotamente, según un amigo mecánico que conozco). Siguiendo con la reducción al absurdo, también he visto School Days y no voy seduciendo a toda mujer que he visto, lo mismo con House MD, no soy médico (Aunque quisiera serlo), y no hago lo que hace House (Insultar a su Jefa, robarle el almuerzo a sus amigos, saltarse el protocolo y allanar casas). Sencillamente son modos de expresar la creatividad (Del tono que sea) sin molestar a nadie.

Si a alguien no le gustan las películas de Rubias (A mí, por ejemplo), sencillamente no las ve. No se pone a pedir que sean totalmente eliminadas de la escena cinematográfica.

Dudo que Camino sea representado alguna vez, pero créanme, existen peores obras teatrales (Si se refieren a referencias adredes a la religión). Por ejemplo, Tamerlán el Grande de Christopher Marlowe (Un clásico de la tragedia Inglesa) provocó chispas en los musulmanes, porque en una escena, Tamerlan se endiosaba y quemaba el Corán. O sea, las ganas de "irritar" a la gente existen desde hace siglos.

No sé si seguir la historia de devaneos trágicos sobre Phineas y Ferb. Veo que se me critica por ser demasiado "duro" con los dos hermanos. Se dice que los odio visceralmente y que algo en mi vida debe motivar ese sentimiento de animadversión. No señor… no salí de ninguna cárcel o Campo de Concentración. Si no hago romances, es porque soy muy malo haciéndolos. Como lo gracioso no me sale muy bien, lo que me queda es el drama… y sale estas creaciones tan… controvertidas diría yo. Además si hiciera romances, me lloverían más críticas todavía… (Además, desapruebo el incesto, por razones biológicas, ya que después de todo los que parecen pareja son Phineas y Ferb…)

**Phineas y Ferb:** Bien, hace tiempo he querido explicar porqué estos escritos tan duros a una serie de Disney que es tan graciosa y me da momentos para reírme todos los días. Aquí van, a pedido del público:

Phineas y Ferb es una serie que se basa en ver como los hermanos de título crean toda clase de aparatos por nimias razones. Es un dibujo animado, así que no debería tener sentido, lo sé.

Pero lo que tiene esta serie, es que a pesar del humor inteligente que posee (Por ejemplo, en el capítulo Toy to the World, se hace burla de ciertos elementos de la sociedad, al insistir que la gente compraría como borregos un ladrillo solo por salir en la TV y no hacer "nada". Ídem con el Perry de madera o la irónica respuesta de un diseñador de modas diciendo que "apropiarse de un diseño antes que nadie es la mejor forma de triunfar en el negocio de la moda"), posee un agujero… los personajes principales son demasiado, demasiado amables. Tal cosa jamás la he visto en la realidad. Cualquier grupo de hermanos tiene que pelearse en algún momento, aunque sea por tonterías, porque es parte en el ciclo de la socialización. Hay que saber resolver problemas bajo presión… y eso no lo veo aquí. Y estos escritos tan duros sencillamente critican eso.

¿De dónde saco ideas tan retorcidas como enfermedades y familias destrozadas? Veo series como CSI, Eleventh Hour y demás que me dan trasfondo para los documentos.

**Próximos Proyectos**

No sé si podré continuar con Phineas y Ferb, pero tengo las siguientes ideas:

Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Cuando las gaviotas lloran): Basado en la novela visual de 07th Expansion, Phineas y Ferb pasarán sus peores días en una prisión, al estilo "Al Fin".

Summer Days: Parodia de la Novela Visual "Summer Days" de STACK y Overflow, presentamos un triángulo amoroso entre Phineas - Isabella, Ferb- Candace y Vanessa que de alguna manera ama a los 2 hermanos, que acabaría en tragedia.

School Days: Parodia de "School Days" de STACK y Overflow. Lo mismo que Summer Days, pero en la escuela (Si es que alguna vez hacen capítulos post-verano).

Crítica y Refutación de Phineas y Ferb: Un documento donde intentaré dar los absurdos lógicos y científicos de la serie. (No se puede hacer en la vida real, casi nada de lo que hay en la serie)

Nada de esto es seguro. No sé si podré escribir más de Phineas y Ferb, pero si alguien les agarró manía a los 2 hermanos, podrían empezar por aquí.

Aquí termina este fic. No volveré a publicar más actualizaciones del mismo.


End file.
